Sakura No Chibi
by Wishyuki
Summary: Sakura Haruno, una chica con grandes logros y sin sentimiento...enamorada de alguien que es TABOO! para ella, un dia ella despierta con el cuerpo de una muñeca tierna de 16 cm? OMG! Mi primer Fic! No sean muy duritos!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo: Lo que siento

Una bella chica de alrededor 18 años esta viendo desde la ventana de su casa, las calles de su aldea, Konoha. Tenía el cabello largo y lacio como la brisa, de un color rosa pastel. Unos ojos hermosos ojos verdes que parecían mares de sentimientos, pureza e inocencia. Miraba las calles de Konohagure solemnemente. Tenía una mirada perdida y vacía. De repente cayeron lágrimas de ellas. "Por que me enamore de el?" pensó ella.

De repente ella, se limpia las lágrimas con su manga. Tenia puesto una mini-pollera roja, que dejaba ver sus perfectas piernas y curvas, un TOP negro que tenia decoradas flores de Sakura rojas y debajo de eso la remera en forma de red. Llevaba unas botas negras que llegaban hasta sus muslos. Ella abrió la ventana de su cuarto, y salto de ella. Y cayó al suelo ágil y suavemente. Ella mira la hora y se dirige a la torre donde se encuentra la hokage o mas bien su Shishou.

Mientras caminaba ve a un chico con un cabello rubio desordenado y ojos azules corriendo hacia ella. Parecía un chico entusiasta y feliz por todo, el era una persona muy especial para ella. _"Naruto…"_ y esta sonríe. Era su mejor amigo, casi hermano. El siempre estaba allí, alado suyo para ayudarla y protegerla de todo y ella también estaba allí para todo lo que necesitaba el. Una de las razones por la que se quedaba en esta aldea era por el, para proteger a sus seres queridos, solo por eso…

"SAKURAAAA-CHAAAAN!!!" dice este una vez que esta enfrente de su amiga.

Si, ella era Haruno Sakura, capitana ANBU, mejor medica ninja que haya pisado la tierra, alumna de la legendaria Sannin Tsunade. Ex Alumna del ninja copia Hatake Kakashi y compañera del Kyubii, Naruto, entrenado por Jiraiya y el sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha, Sasuke, actualmente entrenado por Orochimaru. Actualmente los llamaban, cuando se los mencionaba a los tres juntos, "Los nuevos Sannin.". La fama de Sakura creció muy rápido, conocida por su belleza, habilidades médicas y su rapidez. Si, la llamaban "La brisa rosa." Era tan grácil en sus movimientos y hacia todo con mucha precaución y precisión. Una ninja que no mostraba sentimientos a la hora de pelar y matar, pero muy bondadosa a la hora de curar enfermos. En fin, supero a la hokage y era excelente en genjutsu.

"Naruto, no grites estoy aquí." Dice esta dándole una leve sonrisa. Este se calla y le sonríe felizmente.

"Sakuraaa-chan!! Me manda Obaa-chan para decirte que no vengas a la oficina hoy. Resulta que la misión que te iba a dar, era una trampa de tus enemigos para acorralarte y matarte, pero no podrán matarte por que tu eres SAKURA-CHAN! Y además nunca dejare que te lastimen! " Dice Naruto feliz tratando de animar a la calmada Sakura.

"Ah, entiendo. Bueno Naruto entonces me iré a recoger unas plantas curativas, prometo otro día invitarte a comer…nos vemos." Esta se despide y se aleja.

Este la mira con una sonrisa triste en su cara.

"_Que te ha pasado Sakura-chan? Tú no eras así. Por que y cuando cambiaste tan abruptamente? La antigua Sakura era más sonriente, y daba sonrisas verdaderas… no tristes forzadas como ahora…te has vuelto muy fuerte Sakura-chan, no necesitas que nadie te proteja ya que te volviste muy fuerte. Siempre te apoyare…como extraño esos tiempos Sakura, cuando estábamos los cuatro juntos… esos fueron mis mejores tiempos…"_ dice Naruto y se va a su casa.

Sakura camina hacia su lugar favorito, era un lugar que solo ella y "el" conocían. Había un gran árbol de Sakura, y ella salto hacia una de las ramas más altas y frágiles. La rama no se movió ni un poco, es como si ella fuera una pluma, se acostó en ella, cerro los ojos y disfruto la sombra que el árbol le ofrecía del terrible sol. Una vez relajada pensó sobre los hechos que lo condujeron a el y su única razón mas fuerte de la de proteger a sus amigos, para mantener en este mundo…. Uchiha Itachi.

"Muchos me dicen que he cambiado drásticamente, personalmente pienso lo mismo. Me vi. Obligada a cambiar cuando Sasuke se fue…cuando me abandono en ese banco y trato de matar a Naruto, su mejor amigo, nuestro propio compañero. Me vi obligada a cambiar, destruir los sentimientos en mí, para volverme más fuerte…para no ser más una molestia para nadie. Una persona que no necesitaba protección, una persona que no miraba las espaldas de los demás mientras estos luchaban, una persona por la cual sintieran admiración. Eso es lo primero que me importaba, y era feliz cuando empecé a volverme mas fuerte. Pero nada de eso me importa ahora. Unos pocos meses después, tenía una misión para traer a Sasuke de regreso. No era muy fuerte como ahora. Aun estaba enamorada de el en ese entonces. Cuando llegue a la aldea del sonido, mis camaradas fueron sorpresivamente asesinados por Sasuke, el se me acerco a mi y me beso…trato de aprovecharse de mi…trato de violarme. Diciéndome que era debil, me empujo hacia una casa abandonada y empezó a quitarme la ropa. Pensé que era mi fin…fue entonces cuando **lo vi**. A mi ángel negro…a Uchiha Itachi. El me salvo, una vez que Sasuke perdió el control y empezó a atacarlo olvidándose de mi. Me miro con sus ojos fríos y sin sentimiento, en ese momento odiaba que no mostrara sentimiento…pero ahora eso es lo que me atrae de el. Me llevo de vuelta a Konoha… me llevo a este preciso lugar. Estaba muy deprimida por el comportamiento de Sasuke e intente suicidarme enfrente de el… me detuvo…

FLASHBACK

Una chica de alrededor 16 años estaba con las ropas desgarradas y ensangrentadas. Tenía una expresión de sorpresa y sufrimiento. Un hombre de alrededor 20 años la miraba silenciosamente, tenía una capa negra con nubes rojas cubriéndolo. Tenia una mirada sin sentimiento. Cabello largo, ojos rojos (Mangekyou Sharingan). Esa era la descripción del hombre para ella, solamente eso.

De repente esta agarro un kunai y lo dirigió rápidamente a su corazón… cuando alguien la detuvo. Era aquel hombre, el que la salvo.

"Por que me detienes? Por que puede importarte la vida de esta debil kunoichi?" dice esta

"Te salve, no salvo muchas personas…" dice este simplemente.

"…Lo se Uchiha-san, estoy agradecida por eso. Te veo como un salvador. No te odio. Pero tus esfuerzos fueron en vano en salvarme… mi vida se fue cuando Sasuke trato de…" ella no pudo terminar la frase, no podía decir la palabra…

"Soy un individuo que fue victima de muchos acontecimientos, dime… tu vida… depende de mi otouto?" dice este fríamente.

"No lo entiendes! Estaba enamorada de el! Creía en el… nunca sabrás cuanto daño me hizo!" dice esta derramando lagrimas.

"Pensé que eras mas inteligente Haruno-san, soy un hombre con pocas palabras, tienes potencial y será una perdida tu muerte…tu vida no depende de nadie, tu vida es tuya y de nadie mas…vive por tus deseos, por tus amigos…las cosas importantes para ti." Dice este parándose y alejándose.

Esta piensa sobre lo que dijo… lo que se fue de ella no es su vida… fue su amor hacia su querido Sasuke-kun, que tonta había sido! Se iba a suicidar solo por la perdida del amor! Pensó en sus amigos… en Naruto, su queridísimo hermano. Esta ve como el se aleja.

"Espera!" grita ella, el se detiene sin voltear. "Gracias, nunca lo olvidare." En ese momento desaparece. Esta hizo su última sonrisa verdadera.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Ese fue el día en que cambie, el día que guarde mis sentimientos, el día en que decidí volverme mas fuerte. El día que me enamore de ti… ciertamente tengo una debilidad por los Uchihas. Alguien que los conociera diría que son iguales de cuerpo y alma. Pero no lo son…lo se muy bien. Ese fue el día que empecé a entrenar sin parar y decididamente volverme mas fuerte, para ser fuerte como…tu. Pase rápido los rangos y me volví la capitana ANBU mas fuerte de la villa de Konoha y la mejor medica del mundo, también me volví cazadora de ninjas perdidos para protegerte…"

Esta se da cuenta que ya es de noche y cuando esta apunto de saltar de la rama para irse a su casa ve una estrella fugas y ella pide un deseo. Se que parecerá tonto e infantil, pero ella era solo un capullo.

Y ella pidió solo una cosa…

"Permíteme estar con Itachi, permíteme conocerlo mas…permíteme estar junto a el…"

Capitulo 1: terminado


	2. Comentario de la Autora

Comentario: UPS!

Este es mi primer fic, escrito exclusivamente por mi Wishyuki, y es una historia que ha rondado en mi cabeza por bastante tiempo, desde que vi Midori No hibi, tuve un sueño extraño de esta pareja!

No es una traducción, es completamente mío! Hahaha, ojala que les guste…

Con este fic me tardare mas de una semana en actualizar, ya que tengo Betrayed por una parte!

Ojala que les guste, y dejen comentarios, por que sino no lo voy a continuar!

With love

Wishyuki


	3. Que me paso?

NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE

ESTE FIC ME PERTENECE, COMPLETAMENTE

Gracias

* * *

Capitulo 2: Que me paso?

SUEÑOS/RECUERDOS DE SAKURA

_Un grupo de 5 ANBU, están patrullando el bosque prohibido. Alguien les dijo que había movimientos de Akatsuki. Esa era la razón por la que mandaron el mejor equipo ANBU a buscar a los intrusos, ya que solo ellos podrían manejar la situación con la organización criminal más peligrosa._

_La/el líder iba adelante, no se podía descifrar si era hombre o mujer. Llevaba una capa negra tapándolo el cabello y su cuerpo, y la mascara de un lobo blanco con flores rojas de Sakura. Esa descripción era muy famosa para todos los criminales y ANBU, ya que era "La brisa rosa de Konoha." Corría y saltaba como la brisa, no hacia sonido, volaba con el viento y por sobre todo era muy rápida. Y era "Rosa" ya que emanaba un chakra de ese color cuando peleaba en serio. Ella era una cazadora de ninjas perdidos._

_Esta de repente siente un chakra debil y muy conocida para ella, y se detiene. Haciendo que su equipo se pare. Noto que ninguna otra persona de su equipo noto el chakra, ya que se ubicaba kilómetros de ese lugar, y este/a líder no era capitán ANBU por nada._

"_capitana, algo pasa?" Esta con su figura tranquila, hace que los otros miembros se pregunten si había algo raro._

"_Nada, no pasa nada." Dice una voz femenina que producía seguridad y confianza, hizo que los demás se aliviaran. "Solo pensé que podríamos separarnos para averiguar si los rumores eran ciertos o no, que a juzgar que no encontramos nada extraño me esta empezando a parecer que es mentira." Dice esta mintiendo, los demás no lo notaron, ya que su voz era calmada como siempre._

"_Ya veo, capitana." Dijo una voz femenina._

"_Bueno nos separaremos en tres grupos. Hinata e Ino vayan para el este, Hinata tu iras adelante por tu Byakuugan. Kiba y Chouji vayan por el oeste, Kiba adelante por tu olfato, entendido?!" dice esta un poco gritando al final, estos asintieron. "Nos reuniremos en este preciso lugar en 2 horas. No quiero retrasos, no permito demoras durante mis turnos."_

"_Estará bien, capitana?" dice Ino. Ella actuaba muy profesionalmente cuando se encontraban en misiones. Una de las reglas para estar en el mismo equipo con ella, era no usar su nombre en campo abierto, ya que seria una desventaja para la vida cotidiana de estos ninjas, si alguien se enteraba de su nombre._

"_Si, ahora Dispérsense!" dice esta y en ese lugar que habían estado, no había ni rastros de que había habido una reunión._

_Sakura, sabia que nunca descubrirían la razón por la que fue sola. Nunca descubrirán ese chakra que se encontraba en el norte, estaba muy lejos y apenas se podía distinguir. Ella concentro Chakra en sus piernas y empezó a saltar muy rápidamente._

"_Eres tu, Itachi-san?" se pregunto ella en su cabeza, al llegar cerca de la ubicación del individuo, escondió su chakra y empezó a caminar hacia adelante. Pronto descubrió una silueta apoyada en un árbol. Estaba muy mal herido, y por lo que se ve estaba desmayado, por el ritmo de su corazón y respiración…esta se acerca en pasos seguros y se agacha para verle el rostro._

"_Si, eres Itachi-san…prometo curarte." Esta se saco los guantes, para dejar ver unas manos delicadas. Ella abrió la capa de Akatsuki y empezó a curarlo…Estaba muy grave, un trabajo imposible para muchos médicos, dirían ya que es un caso perdido. Pero no, Haruno Sakura, mejor medica que ha pisado la tierra. Después de estar examinando sus heridas por un minuto, empezó a trabajar de inmediato. En 1:30 minutos, su pulso se estabilizo. "Que alivio…!" Ella se queda observándolo por 30 minutos, y finalmente larga un suspiro, ella se pone sus guantes. Y toca una de las mejillas del Uchiha._

"_Mi amor por ti es prohibido, nunca podremos estar juntos por mas que lo desee. Se que tu nunca me amaras…y nunca sabrás quien soy…probablemente ya te has olvidado de mi…pero me gusta pensar en mi corazón, que tu me recuerdas…" Esta se para y se dispone a marcharse, camino hacia atrás y se detiene a mirarlo por ultima vez. "Yo, de la única manera que puedo pagarte es protegiéndote de mi villa y sus aliados. Distrayéndolos o como ahora curando tus heridas…Nunca me permitiría si murieras. Nos volveremos a ver Uchiha Itachi, de cierta forma lo se…" y ella desaparece en un una brisa de de pétalos de Sakura... "Nos volveremos a ver…"_

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Sakura se despierta, y con los ojos aun cerrados, piensa porque soñó con ese hecho en particular. Esa no es la única vez que lo ayudo: distrajo muchas veces su escuadrón ANBU para que no vayan en su dirección. Pero ese hecho, es lo mas cerca que estuvo de Itachi. Las únicas veces que se negaba a ayudarlo, son las veces cuando viene a capturar a Naruto, y ella le da una buena pelea. Lo lleva fuera de la vista de su escuadrón, y pelea con el. Todas las veces tratando de clavarle una aguja para que se desmayara, y curarle las heridas, después de eso. Luego regresar a Konoha diciendo que Itachi escapo. Siempre era lo mismo.

Sakura decide abrir los ojos, y ve un poco borroso. Ella estaba acostada en algo que definitivamente no era su cama, era mas duro. Cuando recupera un poco la vista, ve que esta en una habitación oscura. Pero sobre todo enorme! Pero cuando digo enorme…es gigante!

Todo era enorme para ella. Los muebles, los útiles…TODO! Ella se sentó. Y ve que hay una ventana enorme enfrente de ella, en el que podía un arbola de Sakura igual de enorme. Luego ve atrás de ella. Había un escritorio de roble, y que estaba finamente decorada. Arriba de ella había muchos pergaminos.

"Donde estoy?! Esto definitivamente no es mi habitación! Todo es enorme aquí! DEBO ESTAR AUN DURMIENDO! SI ES ESO!" Sakura se pellizca fuerte, y esta emite un pequeño sonido de dolor "Que esto no es un sueño?!" dice ella en voz alta. En ese momento siente que algo se esta moviendo en la gigantesca cama.

"_Tranquila, Sakura." _Se dice a si misma. **"Si tranquila, Saku-chan!"** esta se sorprende con escuchar a su inner, no la había oído desde que se convirtió en adicta al entrenamiento. _"Hey, hola, hace mucho que no te escuchaba! Donde habías estado?!"_ **"Siempre estuve aquí, Saku-chan. Pero me daba miedo tu nueva tu, calculadora y fría, por eso me escondí, pero escuchándote así de desesperada como la antigua tu, me dio el valor para hablarte!"** _"Ah, y que se supone que diga "Hay que lindo estoy en un mundo que todo es grande para mi, uhh si que divertido!"_ **"Bueno, bueno…te ayudare y estaré aquí para lo que me necesites."** _"Mas te vale."_

En ese momento, Sakura decidió investigar la cosa que había en la cama. Seguro, ella tenia miedo, pero por nada es capitana ANBU. Noto que estaba dormida alado de la ventana, y para ir abajo…eran unos 10m, en su estado. En ese momento, antes de saltar noto su reflejo en el espejo. Y se sorprendió. Tenía puesto un kimono negro con libélulas doradas en el borde, con un obi de color rojo. El color de su pelo era de un rosa más claro, y en vez de tener el pelo lacio, tenía el pelo ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran de un color un poco más oscuro. Su rostro parecía que tenia un maquillaje permanente. Tenía apenas un rubor rosa en sus mejillas, delineador negro en sus ojos y los labios pintados del mismo color que su pelo.

"_Hablando de apariencia…QUE DEMONIOS…?!"_ **"Ehmm, pero ve la parte positiva, te ves como una de esas bellas muñecas que siempre quisiste cuando éramos niñas."** _"Eso es verdad pero… YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA!!"_ **"Saku-chan, tranquila, yo soy la loca, te acuerdas?"** _"Cierto…"_ **"Bueno, pensaremos eso después, ahora continuemos con lo que íbamos a hacer."** Sakura asintió, y se dispuso saltar. Cayo ligera, y suave como siempre. "Por lo menos mis habilidades ninjas están intactas."

Sakura salta de lugar en lugar para llegar hasta la cama. Ya que estaba muy alto. Ya llegada a la cima. Nota que esta pisando algo suave y negro. Era el cabello de alguien! Esta por curiosidad va al otro lado de la cama para ver bien el rostro del sujeto…que tal vez la secuestro… esta hace un largo y difícil recorrido hasta llegar a donde quiso.

"**Ya casi Saku-chan! Kya!!!!!" **estas ya habían llegado y la inner nota que su contraparte esta inmóvil y congelada, en sus ojos se podía ver una sorpresa tremenda. **"Saku-chan. Saku-chan…SAKU-CHAN!"** Aun no reaccionaba y decide ver lo que su amiga estaba viendo… y esta queda igual que ella…** "…"**_ "…" _

Después de unos minutos Sakura sale de su trance… y dice…

"Ita…c-chi?" dice esta suavemente.

CAPITULO 2: TERMINADO

* * *

_Muchas gracias por el apoyo del fic, tarde bastante porque se bien en que rumbo va a ir la historia pero escribirlo y hacerlo interesante e intrigante no es una area facil...jajajaja...Ok, ojala les haya gustado..._

_MIS RESPUESTAS REVIEWS:_

**CeReZita-Chan**: GRACIAS POR APOYARME EN ESTE FIC!!!Y GRACIAS POR SEUIR LEYENDO EL OTRO! COMO FUISTE LA PRIMERA REVIEW EN ESTE VOY A TENER QUE PENSAR UN PREMIO PARA VOS, JAJAJA...DESPUES PENSARE EN LA FORMA QUE TE LO VOY A DECIR, TAL VEZ TRADUCIENDO OTRO ITAXSAKU, QUE ES RE GRACIOSO... BUE ARIGATOU!!!

Navigo: Que bien que te haya gustado! Me tenia bastante preocupda este fic, que no les gustara! Gracias por el apoyo y sigue leyendo.

katsura-chan Uchina: jejeje, si las traduciones son medios dificiles. ya que aveces el ingles tiene expresiones especificas como "Yeah"

MYsweetAngel: Graciaaaas! Que bien que te haya gustado! Me tiene re aliviada de no haber recibido malas criticas! Gracias!

XkeLly-cHanX: jajaja somos re parecidas. A mi me encanta el ItaxSaku. Sabes? Tengo la intencion de que hayan mas fics de este tipo en los fics españoles! Gracias por leer este fic!

Zaoldyeck-81: OMG!!!! Ojos del gato! No puedo resistirme! Son tan tiernos, que mala!!! Bue seguire con el fic! gracias!

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y ESPERO RECIBIR MAS!!!


	4. Itachi

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

ESTA FIC, ME PERTENECE! (Que bien se siente decir eso, jajaja)

* * *

Capitulo 3: Itachi

"Ita-chhi?" dice ella suavemente.

La pequeña Haruno Sakura estaba enfrente del rostro de uno de los criminales mas peligrosos; Uchiha Itachi. Tenia el cabello largo, lacio y negro, usualmente atado en una coleta baja, pero que ahora estaba suelto, y tenia, ahora, los ojos cerrados. Pero que abiertos mostraban unas hermosas pupilas rojas llamadas Sharingan.

La chica llamada Sakura, queda perpleja. Simplemente como una roca.

Ella estaba en un sitio, más bien, lo que parecía una habitación. Un lugar que nunca había visto, que además era inmensa. No es porque era simplemente grande…los muebles median mas de 50m. Ni hablar la persona que descansaba pacíficamente en la cama. Y además, ella parecía una muñeca de una niña tierna de 6 años.

"_N-o p-u-e-d-e s-e-r!"_ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! ITACHIII-SAN!!!"** dice la inner con una voz feliz y deslumbrante. A la otra Sakura esto le tomo como sorpresa. De su inner hubiera esperado desesperación, terror, sorpresa, susto…todos menos eso. _"Ehhh…Inner…ESTAS LOCA?! Estamos en frente de un S-Criminal! Miembro de Akatsuki! Y tenemos el tamaño de una muñeca de porcelana y además no parece ser un sueño."_ **"…Saku-chan…sabes bien que a ti no te importa si es criminal o no, porque tu lo amas…Se como te sientes ahora…porque yo soy tu. Te sientes perdida. No te has sentida así en un largo tiempo, ya que en los últimos años siempre supiste lo que había que hacer."** Dice la inner en una voz tranquila. Sakura queda callada. _"Lo se. Lo amo y nunca me importo sus crímenes, y nunca me importa si me hiere…con tal de que el este bien. Esto parece un sueño del que no quiero despertar."_ **"…sabes?...este seria un buen momento para empezar una nueva etapa...tu sabes…tu e Itachi."** Dice la inner con una voz animada. _"Nu…eva etapa?"_ dice esta confundida. **"Si, tu bien sabes que siempre quisiste abandonar Konoha para estar con el, pero te lo impedía tu deber como ANBU y tus seres queridos. Y si esto es un sueño…aprovechémoslo a lo máximo. Una etapa para mostrar tus sentimientos, como antes cuando éramos chicas, sin que nadie nos juzgue."** Sakura queda pensando. Era verdad, ahora casi nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, por parte a su soledad y a lo que piensen los demás. A los unicos que mostraba un poco de sentimiento y no les era indiferente eran Tsunade, Naruto, Hinata e Ino. Muchos moririan para tener el mismo trato que ella les brinda a ellos. Un ninja no debe tener sentimientos, un ninja perfecto es aquel que es fuerte, frio y calculador. Pero en estos momentos, sueño o no, era un nuevo comienzo, para dejar de lado su lado shinobi. Para ser una niña enamoradiza como antes, que mostraba y gritaba sus sentimientos al mundo. _"Eso se sentiría bien, "aunque fuera solo un sueño"…seria fantastico." _**"Si, muestra a la antigua Sakura que todos extrañan!!"** Ella asiente y ve a Itachi.

Cierra los ojos y se relaja. Piensa en todas las cosas que va a pasar y como se va relajar. Se siente feliz y emocionada por la vida. Abre los ojos, para mostrar unos hermosos ojos jades llenos de vida y felicidad, como si fuera una vieja/nueva Sakura. También hace una gran sonrisa. Toma aire…y…

"ITAAAAAAAACHIIIIIIIII-SAAAAN!!!" Dice esta y se tira a la cara de el.

Este al notar el grito y algo suave en su cara, rápidamente agarra un kunai que se encontraba en su mesa de noche y activa su Mangekyou Sharingan. Al levantarse abruptamente, manda a Sakura volando hacia el extremo de la cama. Esta queda mareada con el movimiento.

"…Quien esta allí?" dice con una voz segura y sin sentimientos, con sus ojos inexpresivos y peligrosos. Este ve alrededor de su habitación y no siente ninguna presencia, ninguna señal de chakra. Justo cuando pensó en que tal vez era parte de su sueño, se dispone a dormir cuando…

"ITAAACHII-SAAAN!!" dice Sakura otra vez desde su lugar. Ahora, definitivamente estaba seguro que alguien estaba en su habitación, era la voz de una niña…una voz animada y llena de sentimientos.

"Revélate." Dice este simplemente.

"Aquí estoy Itachi-san!" Dice esta y se acerca a el. Itachi de repente nota un chakra que estaba enfrente de el. No ve a nadie. Justo cuando ve para abajo para pensar. Ve a una muñeca que le estaba sonriendo y haciéndole señas.

Por un segundo el rostro de Itachi, mostraba confusión, pero pronto lo escondió. Este se froto los ojos varias veces, para ver si era producto de su imaginación o producto del uso consecutivo del Mangekyou Sharingan. Pero no lo era, siempre aparecía la misma imagen de la pequeña muñeca de cabello pelirosa, ojos verdes, kimono delicado, y su linda sonrisa llena de sentimientos hacia el. Lo único que podía pensar el Uchiha era que ya había visto toda clase de cosas en su vida.

"Itachi-san, tiene problemas con su vista?... porque se lo esta frotando mucho…" dice ella con unos ojos grandes y curiosos.

Este ignoro su pregunta.

"Que eres? Que haces en mi habitación?"Dice este calmado, pero en su interior estaba hecho un desastre.

"Esas son muchas preguntas...hmm..."

Sakura se sienta y se queda pensando. Su rostro cambiaba de expresiones a cada rato, probablemente deliberando con ella misma. Estuvo así por unos 5 minutos, de repente puso una cara seria e Itachi pensó que ya lo había resuelto, y la escucho atentamente.

"…Yo…" empieza a decir seria. Itachi la mira intensamente esperando su respuesta. "Yo…!" este la mira mas intensamente, si eso es posible. "Yo no lo se!!" Dice esta con una voz honesta y sorprendida de ella misma. Itachi no hace más que alejar la vista de esta curiosa _criatura_. "Desperté aquí…"

Itachi suspira, no confiaba en este curioso _espécimen_. En ese momento este se da cuenta en algo que realmente lo alarma y sorprende. Se supone que el Sharingan ve a través de hengen de personas y poder ver su verdadera apariencia. Esta _cosa _no era un hengen, y además de su tamaño tiene grandes reservas de chakra.

Sakura decide romper el incomodo silencio y salta hacia su hombro. El Uchiha la mira con una cara curiosa. De algún modo ella era tierna. Espera, Uchiha Itachi pensó que esa cosa era tierna??! Esta se acerca a su rostro y lo besa en la mejilla. Esta queda totalmente colorada e Itachi queda confundido.

"Siempre quise hacer eso Itachi-san…y…quería decirte que TE QUIEROOO ITACHI-SAN!!" Dice la niña, esto hace que Itachi se caiga de la cama.

"Recién me conoces y yo no te conozco. Y eres apenas una niña." Dice este levantándose y hablándole con una voz insensible.

"Pero…Itachi-san, yo te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y tu, bueno, me conociste hace unos años en mi tamaño normal!" dice con su voz animada.

Itachi pensó, entonces ese tamaño de muñeca no era ningún Jutsu ni nada. Esa no era su tamaño y cuerpo original.

"Cual es tu nombre?" dice este.

Sakura queda pensando y se notaba que su rostro pasó a una feliz y animada a una confusa y seria. _"Que debo hacer, decirle mi nombre?"_ **"Yo creo que no Saku-chan, porque entonces es muy probable que te use para que atraer a Naruto, y seria muy entupido hacerle saber que eres Sakura Haruno, mejor medica del mundo, mejor amiga del contenedor del Kyubii y compañera de su hermano."** _"Tienes razón…entonces que le puedo decir?"_ **"No lo se…piensa! Eres la mejor capitana ANBU de Konoha, alumna de Tsunade, la Sannin, y la brisa rosa de Konoha!!"** dice la inner con un tono de sarcasmo. _"Entendí, el chiste."_ **"Ya se! Dile que te llamas Cerezo, como nuestra madre."** _(N/A: El nombre te lo dedico a ti, CeReZita-Chan. Los proximos cap. tal vez utilice tu nick original.)_

"Hmm…Itachi-san…no me negaría a nada de lo que me pidieras…pero las cosas personales sobre mi serán mejor dejarlas de lado. Por tu bien y el mío!!" Dice esta feliz pero cuando el estaba apunto de protestar, continua. "Pero…! Puedes llamarme Cerezo!!" Dice esta con su tono animado de siempre.

Este trata usar su Tsukuyomi en ella, la mira directa a los ojos. Ella lo miro con unos ojos inocentes pero al mismo tiempo sabe lo que le va a ser, pero aun mantiene los ojos abiertos. Esa era una de las maneras de Itachi para sacar información viendo los peores recuerdos de las victimas. Paso unos 5 minutos, y el Sharingan no parece funcionar en ella. Ella lo mira calmadamente.

"No funciona…" dice este susurrando con su fría voz.

"Claro que no!! Es porque somos almas gemelas, amor verdadero!!...Aunque probablemente sea porque el Tsukuyomi funciona solo con humanos o mitad humanos…en estos momentos se ve que no soy humana, aunque podría ser por otras tantas teorías que tengo." Dice esta pensando en ellas y abrazando el pelo de Itachi fuerte y cariñosamente.

Itachi se pellizca para ver si esto era un sueño, y noto, que respectivamente esto no era un sueño y definitivamente no un producto de su imaginación ya que podía sentir las caricias de este _espécimen_, con una dolorosa prueba.

"Quien eres?" dice este seriamente.

Estos quedan en un silencio absoluto, con una Sakura que lo miraba con una mirada soñadora y juguetona. Después de unos minutos, Sakura lo rompe.

"Soy…tu ángel guardián!" Y Sakura le dedica una hermosa sonrisa y besa la frente del Uchiha.

Este en su exterior no mostraba ningún tipo de emociones. Pero adentro estaba sorprendido. Era claro que el no creía en dios, ni mucho menos en Ángeles, si era mas que claro que por sus antecedentes era todo lo contrario de cosas puras. Pero en su vida han ocurrido muchos milagros, milagros que incluso lo salvaron de la muerte.

"De que…?" Pero algo interrumpe al prodigio.

Se escucha un BOOM!! De afuera de su habitación. En ese momento se escucha alguien corriendo por el pasillo de afuera, y tocando muy fuerte su puerta.

"ITACCHHIIII, KISAME ESTA COCINANAAANDO DE NUEVO, UN!!!" Dice una voz asustada de afuera y entrando a la habitación de un portazo. Cambiando su rostro asustado a una sorprendida…

Capitulo 3: Terminado

* * *

Respuestas a los reviews:

Navigo: Que bien que te mi fic, y gracias por tu comentario T.T! Sry si tarde con este fic

xKeLly-cHanx: jajaja, eso mismo me pregunto yo! gracias y cuidate tu tambien.

aidee03: lamentablemente, este fic no tiene lemon. Mi cabeza no esta preparada psicologicamente, todavia, para hacer un lemon. Gracias pro el comentario

MYsweetAngel: uh perdon, por haberte confundido, me cuesta un poco las describciones. Tratare de descibir a travez de los caps. Gracias.

CeReZita-Chan: gracias! Por tus reviews! Ojala que te haya gustado la manera de como te lo estoy agradeciendo!

rossmery: jeje que bien que te guste! Me gusta dejarlo en las partes emocionantes! Gracias!

ame-sempai: concuerdo con vos. Tengo la intencion de subir muchos ItaxSaku, aqui en español. SE NECESITA RECRUTAR MAS ITAXSAKU FAN!

* * *

**ATENCION!**

**Decidi, que a las personas que me apoyan en este fic y siempre me dejan review, les dare el placer de poner sus nicks en alguna parte de la historia como nombres de personas, sobrenombres, leyendas, ciudadanos, shinobis, ciudades, etc... **

**Asi que si quieren aparecer sigan mandando review, y eventualmente pondre sus nicks para que alguna forma caban en el fic!**

**El privilegio del nombre falso de Sakura es: CeReZita-Chan! (Ya que fue la primera que me dejo review)**

**Bueno, hay unas cuantas personitas que me gustaria agregar, pero dependen de uds, que sigan mandandome review!**

**gracias**

**Wishyuki**


	5. Sorpresa! Sorpresa!

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

ESTE FIC ME PERTENECE!!!

* * *

Capitulo 4: Sorpresas! Sorpresas!

Que pensaría el camarada de una persona fría, si este estuviera sosteniendo una muñeca de 16 cm. de alto, cabello rosa y ojos verdes? Incredibilidad. Eso es lo que sintió Deidara, persona hiperactiva y animada, de cabello rubio, cuando vio a _"El Uchiha Itachi"_, asesino del clan Uchiha y peligroso miembro de Akatsuki, una organización de criminales clase S; sosteniendo a una delicada muñeca en sus manos. Que ciertamente, la pequeña, estaba mirando al rubio con curiosidad. El Uchiha se mostraba un rostro sin sentimiento, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba molesto.

"Deidara…" dice este peligrosamente.

El rubio ignoro su tono de alerta, ya que todos sabían que nunca debían entrar a la habitación de Itachi, sin su consentimiento o invitación, que significaba, sin decir más, que nadie era permitido entrar a su habitación. Aquella persona que entraba, era muy valiente o muy idiota. Probablemente en este caso la segunda opción.

"Eso es una…muñeca, un? El gran Uchiha Itachi tiene una muñeca, un?" dice Deidara riéndose sin parar, que ocasiona que el Uchiha de una aura de maldad. "Ese es tu hobby secreto, un?!!!!" dice este matándose de la risa.

"Tu…" empieza a decir con un tono muy peligroso y misterioso. Todo aquel que escucha ese tono, no vive para contárselo al mundo. Se dice que era un mito, pero Deidara supo que se paso de la raya, y trago saliva.

"Itachi…ehhh." Y este le saca rápidamente a Sakura de las manos, que en ese momento al ser sido arrebatada de su querido Itachi-san empezó a desprender una cantidad de chakra inmensa, de color rosa y llena de furia. Se notaba que Deidara todavía no lo había notado por que estaba muy concentrada viendo a Itachi con una mirada de burla y de miedo. En cambio, Itachi lo noto claramente y lo hizo pensar.

"_Ese aura…lo he sentido antes…ese chakra rosa….estoy segura que he escuchado algo sobre eso en alguna parte…pero se me es imposible pensar con esa cantidad de chakra. Como una cosa tan pequeña tiene esa cantidad masiva de chakra?"_ el aura de Sakura seguía creciendo y empezó a mirar a Deidara con furia. Itachi sonrió con satisfacción. _"Bueno, lo pensare después, Deidara pronto recibirá su merecido y no me hubiera gustado ser el en este momento…espera…nunca me gustaría ser como el idiota de Deidara."_ Itachi solo se puso a ver que es lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

"Sabes esto me recuerda a una historia de mi aldea. Era sobre una mujer llamada _**Navigo**_, que se pasaba la mayor parte del día en su casa, un. Todos la consideraban una mujer rara. Tenia una familia, aunque no le tenia tanto apego, un. Un día su hijo entro en la habitación prohibida de la casa, en donde su madre pasaba el resto del día, un. La sorpresa que se encontró cuando vio miles de muñecas de porcelana en estanterías, un. El niño, llevado por los celos, quemo las cosas mas preciadas de su excéntrica madre; sus muñecas, un. La madre, al volver de su caminata con su esposo, viendo sus creaciones todas hechos pedazos, empezó a gritar a su familia, un. De que todo esto lo habían planeado, un. Agarro un kunai, y mato a su familia una por una, un. Los descuartizo a todos, un. Y los lanzo a una laguna, que era del color más puro. Pero al tirar esos cuerpos, el agua quedo de un color rojo, un. Esa es la historia del famoso lago **Navigo**, en mi antigua aldea, un." Dice este muy concentrado en la historia, y sonríe. "Piensas matarnos a todos, Itachi, ahora que descubrí tu secreto, un." Dice este en un tono de burla.

"Ciertamente, no Deidara. Alguien hará ese trabajo por mi." Dice este sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Quien, un?" dice este curioso y sospechoso.

"Ella." Dice este señalando a la muñeca que estaba llena de ira.

Deidara se ríe. Grave error.

"Esta cosa fea?" y toca el estomago de Sakura con su dedo índice. Aunque el bien sabia que la muñeca era muy tierna y bella. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

"**S-U-E-T-A-M-E I-D-I-O-T-A!"** Dice Sakura llena con una voz vengativa y llena de ira, muy diferente de su usual voz dulce e inocente. Sakura, era conocida también por su terrible carácter cuando se enoja, tal como Tsunade, nadie quería estar contactar con su lado malo. Aunque ella cambio a través de los años, a una persona sin sentimiento, se mostraba en algunos momentos, su carácter. Esta concentra chakra en su pequeño puño, se libera de las manos de Deidara y le da un puñetazo en su estomago, rompiéndole varios huesos y mandándolo a volar en la pared, rompiéndola levemente. Si Sakura hubiera estado en su tamaño normal, el cuerpo de el hubiera estado despedazado en pequeñas piezas. "Y NO INSULTES A ITACHI-KUN!!" Dice esta enojada y usando el –kun.

Si digo que los dos miembros de Akatsuki estaban sorprendidos con la fuerza y el carácter de la pequeña seria un entendimiento. Los dos estaban impactados, Deidara estaba shokeado. Itachi tenia su rostro de indiferencia, pero en sus ojos se podía ver mucho asombro.

Sakura se dio cuenta, de su compartimiento, y se sonrojo. Y salto hasta el hombro de Itachi y empezó a abrazar el pelo de Itachi con unos ojos tristes y de culpa. Itachi la dejo apoyarse en su hombro.

"C-COMO, UN?!!!! ESA COSA ESTA VIVA, UN!! Y ME PEGO, UN!" Dice Deidara sorprendido.

"Tal parece que si…" dice Itachi sin sentimiento.

"ITACHI DESDE CUANDO LA TIENES, UN!!" Dice este que seguía gritando.

"Primero deja de gritar. La tengo desde hoy a la mañana. Cuando desperté, me encontré con esa _criatura_ y no se exactamente lo que es, se tan poco como tu." Dice este y Deidara asiente y dirigió su mirada a Sakura, que para su sorpresa estaba llorando. Deidara siente culpa de algún modo.

"E-e-l m-e lla-mo fe-fea…yo so-soy fe-fea?" dice ella en un tono completamente diferente, un tono triste y suave. Sakura no sabia exactamente por que las palabras le habían hecho tanto daño, ella no había llorado desde el incidente. Ella había escuchado peores cosas, incluso de sus amigos de la infancia, y no le daba tanta importancia pero de alguna manera le hizo daño. Pero, en este caso…era una palabra tan simple "fea" no era gran cosa, pero escucharla del compañero de la persona que mas admiraba la hirió profundamente.

Itachi no sabía que decir y sentir. Lo correcto, seria confortarla como toda persona normal. Pero el no era de esas personas sentimentales y débiles. Para que confortarla, si solo era un objeto, y no tenia que darle importancia, cierto? Pero antes que el pudiera seguir pensando, se escucho la voz de Deidara.

"No, un!! No eres fea, un! Eres la cosa mas linda que he visto, un. No llores, perdóname, un. No era mi intención lastimarte, pensé que eras una cosa inanimada, un. Lo único que pensé era molestar a Itachi insultando a su juguete, un. Pero eres muy linda, sabes. Mas que las personas reales, un." Dice este en un tono confortante y de culpa. _"Bueno, tal vez no tan bella como la brisa rosa de Konoha, nunca la he visto, pero dicen que es el ser mas perfecto." _Esas palabras tranquilizo a Sakura y la hizo sonreír de nuevo. Se dio cuenta que Deidara no era tan malo como había imaginado.

"En verdad?" dice esta en tono dulce y feliz. Este asiente. "Y que piensas tu Itachi-kun?" dice esta sonrojada levemente, que hizo que Deidara dijera _"Kawaii"_. El Uchiha no mostraba signos de importarle ni de responder. Deidara vio como Sakura se ponía triste de nuevo y miro a Itachi con una mirada asesina que pocas veces hacia, y le daba un aire de maniaco adicto a sangre. Itachi, no se dejo intimidar, pero sabia que Deidara lo iba a molestar todo el día, y simplemente asintió.

"Y como te llamas, un?" dice Deidara.

"Sak- ehhh… Cerezo!" dice esta nerviosa, el error no fue ignorado por el Uchiha.

"Un placer Cerezita-chan, un! Mi nombre es Deidara, un." Dice este muy hiperactivo. Sakura salta del hombro de Itachi y se apoyo en la mano extendida de Deidara, salta y le besa la mejilla, que causa que Deidara se sonroje levemente. Sus pequeños labios se sentían tan reales.

"Un placer Dei-kun!!" Y estos empezaron a hablar sobre cosas cualesquiera. Cuando Itachi tosió.

"Deidara, ahora que sabes esto, tienes prohibido decírselo a alguien." Este asiente. "Y ahora, Cerezo, si ese es tu verdadero nombre, dime que eres y que haces aquí." Dice este en un tono serio.

"Bueno…no lo se exactamente. Pero puedo decirles que vengo de una aldea muy prospera. No se porque estoy aquí, pero estoy muy feliz estar aquí con Itachi-kun y Dei-kun. Era infeliz en mi antigua aldea, aunque este llena de amigos, yo siempre quise estar alado de Itachi-kun!!" dice esta animada.

"Por que quieres estar conmigo? Soy miembro de Akatsuki y muy peligroso." Dice este.

"Porque…pensar en ti me hace feliz! Porque te debo la vida, Itachi-kun! Y respecto a que eres peligroso, no te lo voy a negar…pero yo también era muy peligrosa, en mi tamaño real…siempre quise ser miembro de Akatsuki, pero me lo impedía mi sentido del honor a mi aldea y mis amigos." Dice esta en una voz seria, que hizo impresionar a los dos miembros.

"Se que dijiste, que respetáramos tu vida privada…pero, cuanto sabes de nuestra organización, un?" dice Deidara, Sakura le contó la conversación que tuvo con Itachi.

"Lo único que te puedo decir, es que se mas que la mayoría de las personas…incluso mas que ustedes…se podría decir. Se la localización de todas sus antiguas y futuras bases. Tal como cada misión que fueron asignados. El pasado de cada uno de ustedes, hasta su líder, que ni ustedes saben mucho. Si no me equivoco, al ver el árbol de Sakura y el clima de afuera en este momento, deduzco que estamos en la base del relámpago." Estos se sorprendieron, era cierto sabia demasiado. Itachi estaba apunto de preguntar algo pero Sakura lo dedujo y respondió. "Descuiden, yo soy la única que sabe de esto. Se que es incorrecto esconder esta clase de información de mi aldea, pero Akatsuki es únicamente mi responsabilidad, no de mis camaradas, ni de mi aldea, mía." Dice esta seria y con un tono peligroso.

"Entonces…tu puesto…era matarnos?" dice Deidara que estaba sorprendido. Una cosa tan pura como ella, era asesina?

"Ciertamente si, en general ninjas perdidos…Akatsuki es la organización mas peligrosa. Seguramente estarán pensando ,como yo, puedo matar a alguno de sus miembros…soy mas poderosa de lo que la mayoría cree…" dice esta.

"Como conseguiste toda esta información sobre Akatsuki?" dice Itachi ciertamente sorprendido.

"Itachi-kun…hmmm….si estas hablando de alguna clase de espía, no te preocupes no tengo a nadie excepto a mi, yo misma me encargo de recolectar mi propia información."

Todos quedan callados, estaban tratando de tragar la información que les fue entregada.

"**Como se que no fuiste enviada aquí…por tu aldea?"**

"Tu piensas que soy realmente estupida, para entrar a una organización llena de criminales peligrosos de esta forma, que disminuye mi verdadero potencial? Podría ser fácilmente aniquilada. Y para que despertarte, si hubiera podido matarte en ese mismo instante? Yo te aprecio mucho Itachi-kun, más que a nadie…no me atrevería a engañarte porque prefiero que el infierno me lleve. Y mas que todo, Itachi-kun…escuchaste alguna vez de un Jutsu que te permita reducirte a este tamaño. Ciertamente yo no. Y eso que se muchos jutsus."

"_Tiene razón, es mas inteligente de lo que parece. Hubiera sido una buena compañera de pelea en su tamaño normal."_ Piensa este.

"_Cerezita-chan es increíble. Además de tener su increíble personalidad, tiene inteligencia…me pregunto quien será realmente, un!"_ piensa Deidara

"_Ojala, que los haya hecho recapacitar…y de alguna forma no haya revelado mi identidad."_ Piensa Sakura.

"De cualquier manera, no podemos confiar en ti tan rápidamente. Sabes demasiado sobre nosotros y…" empieza a decir Itachi, pero ella lo interrumpe.

"Y el _verdadero_ propósito de Akatsuki…." Dice esta. Los dos quedan sin palabras, es que acaso sabe que… no, no puede ser. Es imposible.

"Sabes…?" dice Deidara. Esta asiente.

"Bueno, ahora mas que seguro no podemos dejarte escapar. Tenemos que reportárselo a la líder." Dice Itachi con su tono monótono.

"Entiendo…no tratare de escapar pero bueno…es por seguridad…yo también haría eso si fuera tu. De todos modos, seria muy estupido escapar de esta forma, estoy en mucha desventaja."

"Estarás residiendo en mi habitación hasta entonces, ya que las celdas de aquí son grandes, y escaparas fácilmente a través de las rejas…y podrías sernos de ayuda…ya que dijiste que querías unirte a esta organización, incluso sabiendo los verdaderos propósitos." Dice Itachi.

"Hai." Dice ella en un tono dulce especialmente para Itachi.

Pasan unos momentos en un silencio incomodo cuando Deidara se acuerda de la razón por la que entro a la habitación a pesar de lo peligroso que era.

"ITACHI, UN!!! KISAME ESTA COCINANDO Y SI NO HACEMOS ALGO PRONTO NOS VEREMOS OBLIGADOS A COMERLO, YA SABES…POR LA APUESTA DEL OTRO DIA, UN!!!" Dice Deidara con miedo y sale de la habitación corriendo.

"Que es tan malo de la comida de Kisame-san, seguramente no es tan malo como dice." Dice esta inocentemente.

"_Es claro que no conoce a Kisame."_ Dice Itachi poniéndose la bata de Akatsuki y escondiendo a Sakura en su bolsillo. Y camine a través de los pasillos, de lo que parecía ser una cueva hecha de piedra. Y de repente algo viene en su mente.

"_Ella dijo…que le salve la vida…pero no puede ser…quien es ella…"_ dice este aun con su mascara de indiferencia y su único signo de estrés es que apretó sus nudillos.

"_Me pregunto si…"_ piensa Sakura.

Capitulo 5: Terminado

* * *

Ehhh! Seguramente se preguntaran donde esta la respuesta a los reviews...yo tambien.

Es que tengo algun problema, justo en el momento para ver los reviews de vuelta, para contestarles, no los puedo ver.

Solo puedo ver los del capitulo 2!!

Prometo que en el proximo capitulo les contestare lso reviews!

* * *

Como han notado agregue el nombre original de CeRezita-Chan... wii!

Y agregue el nick de Navigo! La hice ver como una asesina O.O!!!!

Wue adios, nos vemos

Perdon por la demora, es que no tuve tiempo! Pero estoy en vacas ahora!

* * *

AHHHHH! ALGO MAS LAS DUDAS QUE TUVIERON, ME ACUERDO ESPECIALMENTE DE UNA Y NO SE DE QUIEN ERA!

Bueno la cosa es que Sakura mide 16cm, es una muñeca pero su rostro tiene la cara de una niña pequeña, si??

With Love

Wishyuki


	6. Konoha

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE

* * *

Capitulo 5: Konoha

Mientras en Konoha…

Era un día soleado en la pacifica aldea de Konoha. Las calles de esta, estaban llenas de personas tanto como si fueran aldeanos, niños, ancianos o ninjas. Había una leve brisa de viento húmedo, pero no parecía molestarle a nadie.

Todo parecía muy tranquilo…hasta que aparece un rubio de ojos celestes corriendo animadamente por las calles, saludando felizmente a los aldeanos. Tal parece que este joven de 18 años era muy querido en la aldea, suponiendo por las miradas calidas que recibía. Sin más que decir, su descripción coincide perfectamente con la de Uzumaki Naruto, el sol de Konoha. Si, ese era su apodo, ya que podía hacer sonreír hasta la persona más desgraciada, un oponente peligroso y futuro Rokudaime de Konoha. Claro, este también era conocido por ser el mejor amigo de la brisa rosada de Konoha.

Este después de correr por un buen momento se detiene en una estancia donde venden ramen. Entra en la tienda, y los dueños parecen reconocerlo y le dedican una calida mirada.

"Lo de siempre, viejo." Dice este con una sonrisa. El supuesto viejo asiente.

"Hey, Naruto" dice de repente alguien que estaba alado de el, este voltea y nota que era su amigo Shikamaru.

"Ah, Shikamaru no te he visto, es que recién regrese de una misión ANBU, y estaba muy emocionado por comer un ramen." Dice este feliz.

"Si, ya lo imaginado. Eres problemático." Dice este rascándose la cabeza.

"No, tu eres el problemático." Dice Naruto comenzando a comer el ramen recién hecho.

Estos empiezan a discutir sobre temas triviales, y sobre misiones. Los dos eran capitanes ANBU, pero a diferencia de Sakura estos se encargaban de hacer misiones de protección, seguridad y a veces asesinato. Algo menos problemático comparado a lo de Sakura, en otras palabras menos peligroso. Naruto quería estar en el mismo puesto que Sakura, pero la hokage le negó rotundamente diciendo que era arriesgado, ya que el tenia el kyubi y además no podían arriesgar que su futuro hokage muriera, no era porque no era capaz para el trabajo, mas bien, era lo suficientemente bueno para ser cazador de ninjas perdidos…aunque su impaciencia no era algo bueno en este puesto. Este acepto enojado. Y Shikamaru…bueno el, era muy bueno para el puesto y demasiado vago para entrar en rangos donde se requería un constante movimiento.

"Naruto, sabes donde esta Sakura? Es que no la he visto hace una semana. Ya que he estado ocupado con mis misiones. Quería discutir con ella algunos planes para la protección de la villa, no hay alguien mejor para eso que ella y yo para." Dice este.

Naruto asiente. Es verdad, todos sabían que eran los mejores para eso. Ellos habían salvado la villa una vez, contra un ataque sorpresa de la arena de la hierba. Ellos fueron la clave para la victoria.

"Eso no es raro. Se que Sakura-chan es una persona ocupada y todo. Incluso, pueden pasar meses sin que la vea y esas clases de misiones son las peores y mas peligrosas, me asusta mucho perderla…" dice Naruto con una voz apagada pero después continua. "Pero, por lo que se no tiene ninguna misión porque lo sabría de ese caso, ya que estoy estudiando lo que el hokage debe hacer y puedo ver todas las semanas los archivos de misiones de cada persona." Dice este feliz.

"Entonces lo mejor será ir a su cuartel ANBU. Ya que cuando no esta en misiones se pasa la mayor parte de los días en su cuartel haciendo tácticas, buscando información, estudiando nuevos jutsus, lo que sea. A veces pienso que vive allí, es adicta a su profesión. Que problemática" Dice Shikamaru.

"Jajaja, yo también pienso lo mismo…bueno…" dice este parándose, dejando 5 platas vacíos de ramen y dinero. "Vamos al cuartel y buscar a Sakura-chan!"

Habían pasado tres días desde la desaparición de Haruno Sakura, una importante miembro de la comunidad de Konoha. Nadie parecía preocuparse demasiado, incluso sus amigos más cercanos, ya que era normal no ver a la pelirosada muy seguido en la aldea. Se ausentaba por largos plazos, por su estatus de cazadora de ninja perdidos, y sin decir mas la mejor en el trabajo.

Estos caminan hacia la zona oeste de Konoha, ya que allí se encontraban todos los cuarteles ANBU con sus respectivos grupos. Todos los equipos ANBU tenían nombre, por ejemplo el de Naruto era "Equipo Rokudaime de Konoha", el de Shikamaru "Equipo Problemático de Konoha", o como el de Sakura "Equipo S de Konoha" y muchos mas.

Estos caminan silenciosamente hasta su destino. Shikamaru decide romperlo.

"Hey, Naruto puedo preguntarte algo personal?" dice este

"Si, cualquier cosa no tengo problema!" Dice Naruto curioso.

"A ti…te gusta la nueva Sakura? No es que no me guste, es que ella ha cambiado mucho. Es mas fuerte, sabia e inteligente pero… su personalidad…es…_diferente_." Dice este.

Naruto se quedo callado. Todos sabían que para el, Sakura era un tema kaboom para el y solo sus amigos mas cercanos podían hablar de ella con el. El cambio de la flor de cerezo de Konoha lo había afectado mucho.

"Ella…ha cambiado. No necesita que nadie la defienda ahora…es tan intimidante y peligrosa para sus enemigos. Como dicen muchas personas ahora, ella es la "shinobi perfecta.": fría, calculadora, inteligente, bella, ágil, fu…" empieza a decir con una voz melancólica mirando al cielo con sus ojos de similar color, pero su amigo lo interrumpe.

"La extrañas, eh?" dice Shikamaru, con lo que Naruto asiente mirando al suelo.

"Extraño a la niña con la que me enamore por primera vez…extraño a la niña con la que compartí tantos momentos juntos…extraño a la Sakura-chan que le hice aquella promesa cuando teníamos 12 años…extraño a mi hermana…amiga…camarada Sakura Haruno del Equipo 7." Dice este firme y sinceramente. Shikamaru sintió lastima de su amigo de la infancia y vio que ya habían llegado enfrente del cuartel ANBU de Sakura. Estaba en el medio de dos hileras de árboles de Sakura,

Era una base hecha de cemento blanco y chakra. Tenía una puerta negra de metal, el picaporte hecho de piedra. Tenía 5 ventanas de un cristal irrompible, 2 en la derecha, 2 en la izquierda y la ultima en el fondo, atrás de la gran mesa de roble de Sakura. Con un cartel grande en la entrada donde decía "Equipo S". Adentro de la base era inmenso y elegante, todas las telas eran de color blancas de la seda mas fina, había una mesa de café en la entrada con dos sofás en cada extremo de esta. El piso era de madera y el techo también donde se ubicaban muchas lámparas chicas para iluminar el ambiente. En las paredes, si eso se les puede llamar, eran todas estanterías con miles y miles de pergaminos y libros de todo tipo. Había 7 puertas escondidas en el piso, habitaciones subterráneas.

Dos de ellas eran baños, una para varones y una para mujeres, cada una decorada finamente para la finalidad de sus sexos.

Otras dos eran habitaciones para descansar. Esas habitaciones eran muy grandes y sus pisos estaban hechos de las colchonetas más suaves y cómodas. Estaban decoradas con cientos de almohadas de color blanca y negra, la diferencia entre ellas era que estaban decoradas para el gusto de cada sexo (osos de peluches, almohadas con forma de corazones, estrellas, lunas)

Y en las paredes cuadros de las principales integrantes ANBU de su equipo. (El de Sakura estaba en las dos habitaciones, ya que era la capitana y mas grande.)

Uno era el cuartel de reunión, esa tenía un cerradura especial que solo las personas en las que mas confiaba Sakura podían abrir. Adentro se encontraban todos los mapas que jamás hayan existido, algunos incluso tienen dibujado pasadillos secretos o atajos (muchos de ellos dibujado por Sakura), una mesa larga con sillas elegantes par hablar, como si fuera una habitación de conferencia muy importante.

La sexta habitación era una gran cocina, donde había todo tipo de artilugio de cocina y comida. Allí también guardaban las hierbas medicinales.

Y el último…nadie sabe que hay adentro de ella, solo Sakura.

"Sabes, siempre me impresiono cada vez que entro a la base de Sakura, es la mas elegante y costosa. Las nuestras son un chiquero a comparación de esta." Dice Naruto.

"Eso es porque nuestro equipo recibe las misiones mas peligrosas y costosas. Hinata y yo decoramos este lugar, con ayuda del dinero de Sakura ya que ella recibe mucho dinero hasta con la misión mas insignificante, y nunca gasta su parte…inclusive con el costo de este cuartel Sakura tiene mucho dinero." Dice alguien detrás de ellos.

Al voltearse ven a Ino, Hinata, Kiba, y Shino. Atrás de ellos dos ANBU novatas de alrededor de 16 años con los nombre de **Katsura** y **Kelly Uchina**. Eran gemelas y talentosas, las recientes miembros del equipo. Eran pelirrojas de cabello ondulado y ojos marrones. Eran altas con un cuerpo atlético y eran las típicas hermanas de ensueño.

"Ino, Hinata-chan, Kiba, Shino, Katsura-chan, Kelly-Chan!!!" dice Naruto entusiasmado, acercándose a Hinata para darle un beso en los labios con lo que esta se sonroja a mas no poder.

"Hola…dios esto es problemático." Dice destapándose los oídos una vez Naruto dejo de gritar

"O-oha-yo Naruto-kun." Dice Hinata sonrojada.

"Hola Naruto, Shikamaru" Dice Kiba y Shino solo asiente.

"Buenos días Capitán Uzumaki y Capitán Nara." Dice **Katsura Uchina** tranquilamente.

"Ohayo Uzumaki-san! Nara-san!" Dice **Kelly** más animada causando un golpe de su hermana en su brazo. "Awww! Por que hiciste eso **Katsura**?!" dice esta.

"Tienes que tratarlos con respeto **Kelly!** Son nuestros superiores!" dice Katsura seriamente. Naruto y Shikamaru escuchando esto contestan que no hay problema en llamarlo así.

"Donde esta mi chan?" bufo Ino juguetonamente.

"Es que simplemente Ino queda mejor!" Dice Naruto y hace que Ino sonría.

"Todos son problemáticos." Dice Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza. Haciendo que Ino lo golpee en la cabeza. "Por que hiciste eso?" dice con un chichón en la cabeza.

"Encuentras todo problemático, si no fueras tan vago podrías estar con nosotros en esta fantástica base. En serio, no se como Temari puede soportarte. Eres problemático Shikamaru, siempre lo fuiste." Dice esta causando que la habitación se llenase de risas.

Después de un rato, todos ya estaban sentados en los sofas hablando tranquilamente.

"Y por que estan aquí?" dice Kiba.

"Ah si! Vinimos aquí para preguntar si vieron a Sakura-chan por que Shikamaru tiene que discutir algo con ella!" Dice entusiasmado Naruto.

"No, no esta aquí. No la vemos desde hace tres días…no ha venido ni una hora aquí. Lo que es raro si no estuviera en una misión. Suponemos que esta en su casa, ya que no ha descansado en un largo rato, siempre esta ocupado con papeleo…y decidimos que la dejaríamos descansar…idea mía. Así que todas las tareas de capitán pasan al Sub-Capitán que seria Shino. Pero se me es muy raro que no haya pasado ni una vez para vernos, ya que ella es muy responsable y no le gusta que otros hagan su tarea." Dice Ino.

"M-me ti-ene pre-preocupada. Naruto-kun pu-edes ir a verla?" Dice Hinata.

"Claro!!" dice Naruto. "Shikamaru será mejor que mientras hables con Shino."

"Si, creo que si. Ve a buscarla." Dice este.

"Hasta luego!" dice Naruto. Este sale rápidamente y se dirige a la casa de Sakura.

Este toca el apartamento de su amiga. El apartamento era muy simple y pequeño que era raro considerando su estatus. Este toca otra vez pero nada. Este empieza a desesperar ya que no era normal que haga demorar a las personas.

"Sakura-chan! Abre la puerta! Soy yo!" dice este. Este toca el picaporte levemente y nota que la puerta se abre. _"Pero que…Sakura no es tan descuidada para dejar la puerta abierta, esto me huele mal."_ Piensa este.

Naruto entra con pasos inseguros. El lugar parecía que no había estado habitado por un largo tiempo. Este entra en la cocina, baño, lavadero, todos menos su habitación.

"_Nada, nada, nada, nada, NADA!!! Me falta solo su habitación!"_ dice este y toca la puerta, pero como las demás habitaciones nadie responde. Este entra a la habitación, que era simple sin ninguna decoración y el ropero abierto se encontraba su traje y mascara ANBU. (Como su trabajo la mantenía muy ocupada difícilmente llevaba otra ropa y la ropa con la que vio a última vez a Sakura). Ahí, en la cama se encontraba Sakura con un pijama de color blanco, un vestido blanco de seda, sin mangas, y hasta la rodilla. Su club de fan pagaría una fortuna por verla así, pero Naruto le daba lo mismo ya que era su hermana y solo tenia ojos para Hinata. Su largo y lacio cabello esparcido por toda la cama de dos plazas, y sus ojos cerrados. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

"_Esto es raro, Sakura es una persona madrugadora."_ Piensa este. Y se acerca a ella y se sienta en la cama alado de ella. "Sakura-chan, despierta, no seas dormilona!!!" No se despierta, que es raro porque ella puede despertarse hasta con el mas leve sonido, y que ciertamente eso le causa insomnio. Naruto empieza a asustarse. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!! SAKURA-CHAN!!! SAKURA-CHAN DESPIERTA!!" empieza a sacudirla y nada. Le toca el cuello por algún signo de vida y había…pero era raro…era mas tranquilo de lo normal. "Que demonios esta pasando, su pulso es lento pero a la misma fuerte…no es normal!! No te preocupes Sakura-chan, te llevare a Tsunade-Obachan!" Este le pone su capa ANBU, para que no salga a la calle tan desvestida.

Este concentra chakra en sus piernas y va hacia la torre de la hokage lo más rápido que puede. Parecía la prueba viviente del rayo amarillo de Konoha. Este entra por la ventana con Sakura en sus brazos.

"TSUNADE-OBACHAN!!!" grita este.

Tsunade estaba en su escritorio con su papeleo y la aparición repentina la asusto con lo que muchos papeles salieron volando. Esta voltea enojada pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Naruto la interrumpe.

"TSUNADE-OBACHAN! ES SAKURA-CHAN…SAKURA-CHAN…NO SE DESPIERTA!!!" Dice Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Esta de la nada le saca Sakura de sus manos y llama a Shizune, con lo que esta aparece y se lleva las manos en la boca por la sorpresa y el horror. Esta empieza a bombardearla con preguntas y todo era un desastre en la oficina de la hokage.

"CALLENSE! NO PUEDO HACER NADA CON USTEDES GRITANDO Y LLORANDO!!!! NO SON LOS UNICOS QUE ESTAN CONMOCIONADOS, YO TAMBIEN LO ESTOY, PERO TENEMOS QUE CALMARNOS POR QUE ASI NO VAMOS A PODER HACER NADA!!" Dice Tsunade saliendo de la habitación con la inconsciente Sakura llevando a Shizune con ella. "Naruto, tranquilízate descubriré que le pasa, tenlo por seguro, mientras, actúa como hokage suplente por mi!" dice mucho mas calmada. Este asiente.

Mientras Tsunade estaba hecha un desorden dentro de ella, mientras afuera estaba con un rostro calmada.

"_Esto no puede ser…Sakura no ido al hospital desde hace mucho…es extremadamente cuidadosa…esto no es normal…demonios ella es mejor medica que yo!! Va a ver una conmoción entre aliados y enemigos si ella no…."_ Dice esta yendo al hospital corriendo.

Mientras en las afueras de Konoha se encuentra un grupo de jóvenes caminando hacia su gran y majestuosa entrada.

"Al fin…Konoha." Dice un joven pelinegro.

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A: Ayame-chan****SakumaryBueno, bueno jajaja! Gracias por ser especie mi beta reader! Esta persona em agrego a su mail y me ayudo con su opinion. A si que ustedes mis lectores tienen que agredecerle porque entonces no hubiera posteado! jajaja! Bueno suerte!**

* * *

Agregue a dos personas otra vez en este fic **katsura-chan Uchina** y **XkeLly-cHanX**. Las gemelas de ensueño!

* * *

Noticias: --->lean mi foro o vayan a //cid-7327af7456708824.spaces. o agreguenme en su mail size1 width100 noshade

* * *

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

nankui: Ay dios! Me hiciste sonrojar! Fue el mejor review que jamas me hayan dejado! Eres grandiosa!

Pinwi-Pinwi: jaja, que bien que alguien entiende mi problema. gracias por leer!

Jesybert: que bien que te gusto y perdon por la demora.

Gabiuti: yo tambien querer muñeco de Itachi-kun TT! Gracias por el review

aidee03: ehhh si, siempre dice un despues de terminar la oracion, ya que es como una costumbre!

brenda ponce: muchas gracias! Sigue leyendo!

EeMiiLyh-chan: La imaginacion es algo muy importante a la hra de leer un fiction! Gracias por leer

Navigo: gracias! que review tan tierno! perdon por lo de asesina!

Hibitaru-sensei: si, la actitud de Sakura es rara, ya que es una combinacion de la antigua Sakura, la inner, y la nueva Sakura! Gracias por leer!

CeReZita-Chan: que bien que te haya gustado, vas a leer tu nick muchas veces en el fic...hajaja! suerte y cuidate! (te agregue a mi msn!)

LunitaMoon: que bien que te haya gustado, gracias!

ALenis: ehh, es que eso de la noche a la mañana, tiene una explicacion que va estar en capitulos mas adelante, porque ese va a ser el gran misterio de este fic! Muchas gracias!

numi: jajaja, dificil de creer no? SAKURA RULZ! perdon por la demora y muchas gracias.

anita-asakura: Ayy! muchas gracias! que bien que mi fic te haya llamado la atencion! muchas gracias por leer y perdon por la demora.

oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo: jajaja, exacto! estuve pensando mucho con la altura de Sakura, y agarre una regla y me gusto hasta los 16cm! muchas gracias

-Mauret-:uhhh! muchas gracias! me pone re feliz cuando me ponen que tiene futuro! gracias por leer!

annitatao:ehmm! perdon por la demora! es que como explique antes no tenia inspiracion y tenia dudas con este fic...aun las tengo! TT y si me mandas virus no podre actualizar pronto! TT!

* * *

Bueno muchas gracias por todo!

With Love

Wishyuki


	7. La lider

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

EL FIC ME PERTENECE

VAYAN A MI PROFILE, Y VAYAN A Myspace

* * *

Capitulo 6: La lider

Los pasillos de la organización estaban desiertos y oscuros, no había ni una luz para que iluminara a estas horas de la mañana, eran alrededor de las 8:30am. Las paredes estaban hecha, como mencione antes, de las piedras mas naturales; no era cemento, ni una ilusión. Las puertas estaban hechas de madera de un color rojizo con una manecilla de plata con adornos de oro. De repente, se veía una silueta acercándose a una habitación iluminada al final del pasillo, donde se escuchan voces discutiendo.

"Deidara, deja de insultar mi comida!" dice una voz muy irritada.

"No la insulto, solo estoy diciendo la verdad, un! No sabes cocinar, un! De hecho nunca debiste tocar una cocina en tu vida, un!" responde nuestro querido rubio gritando.

"Cállate! A mi villa le gustaba!" responde la primera voz, que pertenecía a un hombre robusto de piel azul con caracteres de pez.

"Seguramente porque con tu cara no se podía decir que no un, y seguro que es comida de peces, un" Murmura malhumorado el ojiazul. "Acéptalo Kisame, tu comida…apesta, un!

"Que dijist-." Empieza a decir Kisame, un miembro muy temido de Akatsuki, cuando lo interrumpen.

"Ohayo Dei-kun! Kisa-kun!" dice alguien de repente interrumpiendo abruptamente la discusión.

"Hn." Dice otra voz fría y no emotiva.

En ese momento entra un guapo pelinegro con mirada fría y sin emociones, con pasos seguros y elegantes, en su hombro se encontraba una hermosa muñeca, de cabello color rosa pastel y ojos verdes jades, que tenia puesto una simple remera blanca que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, que tenia las palabras **"Yo amo a Ita-kun!"** escrita en rojo y mayúscula, dejando ver su piel pálida. La muñeca parecía tener una personalidad animada y un aura de inocencia y felicidad, tal vez por estar tan cerca del chico de sus sueños, mientras agitaba su pequeñísima mano a los otros dos.

Estos la miran calidamente, y se olvidan completamente de su pelea. Es como que cuando entro se ilumino toda la habitación, creando un ambiente familiar y calido. Esto les gusto a los tres miembros, aunque uno no lo iba a admitir tan fácilmente.

"Ohayo Cerezita-chan, un! Itachi, un!" dice Deidara muy feliz de ver a la pelirosada.

"Oi!" dice Kisame con la famosa frase de Kakashi.

"Por que estaban discutiendo?" dice Sakura con curiosidad en sus grandes ojos.

"Es porque estoy evitando que Kisame gaste ingredientes para que haga su "deliciosa" comida, un" Dice el rubio con una vez sincera.

"Mi comida es excelente!" dice Kisame gruñendo.

"Entonces porque ni siquiera tu la comes?" dice de repente el Uchiha. El de piel azul queda callado pensando en la verdad de las palabras, causando que todos tengan una gota anime en su cabeza.

Sakura recuerda cuando conoció por primera vez a Kisame en sus misiones ANBU, y pensó que era como un criminal normal que le encantaba la sangre. Esto de una forma es cierto, ya que le dijo a Sakura la semana que pasaron juntos que le encantaba ver las expresiones de terror de sus enemigos cuando descubrían que iban a morir en su mano. Fue un encuentro normal entre enemigos, pero ella estaba concentrada en su compañero, la persona que le quitaba el sueño y retenía su amor. Pero después recordó, cuando se conocieron formalmente aquí, nadie sabiendo de su verdadera identidad…nadie sabiendo que ella era una peligrosa capitana ANBU cazadora de ninjas perdidos y la famosa "Brisa rosa de Konoha." Esta larga una pequeña risa recordando la cara de sorpresa de Kisame, hace una semana cuando vio su pequeña forma. Con lo que llama la atención de los tres hombres.

"Que pasa Chibi?" dice Kisame, que le dio ese sobrenombre el día que se conocieron.

"No es nada, solo estaba recordando cuando nos conocimos hace una semana."

Deidara sabia de lo que hablaba se empezó a reír histéricamente, recordando la cara de su compañero. Haciendo gruñir a su compañero, y el Uchiha con su exterior rígida diga en su mente _"Que idiotas."_

FLASHBACK

_Después de que Itachi y Sakura hubieran salido de la habitación, estos se dirigen a la cocina en un silencio incomodo para Sakura. Como nadie sabia todavía de su estancia esta estaba en el bolsillo de Itachi._

_"**Saku-chan! Adelante háblale!"** dijo la Inner frustrada._

_"Pero que le puedo decir! Estoy muy nerviosa, es que…estoy tan cerca de el…hasta puedo olerlo…huele…a menta y bosque…tan distinto de Sasuke-kun…Sasuke…huele a lluvia y roció" Dice esta con una voz perdida._

_"**Saku-chan! Nerviosa? Fuiste todo menos eso! Saku-chan, te olvidaste que esta es nuestra oportunidad para ser felices aunque sea por un momento? La única persona que nos puede dar eso esta alado tuyo, bueno prácticamente "afuera" tuyo, no te das cuenta!!"** dice la inner animada y con un hilo esperanzado y continua…" **"Y tienes razón, el olor de Ita-kun…es mucho mejor."**_

_La Sakura exterior se sonroja por el comentario de su inner y le da la razón._

_"Ita-kun?" dice esta de repente, todavía no sacando ni una parte de ella del bolsillo._

_"Hn." Dice este para decir que la estaba escuchando._

_"Te gusta…" empieza a decir esta pero cambia la pregunta. "Cual es tu color favorito?" dice esta nerviosa._

_Después de unos cuantos minutos, esta se rinde y supuso que no iba a responder. Pero la sorprendió, ya que contesto._

_"Azul." Responde este simplemente. Itachi sabía que le iba a preguntar otra cosa, pero prefiero responder esta pregunta trivial. Es trivial, si, pero nunca se lo preguntaron ya que asumieron que como siempre usaba negro, ese seria su color favorito. El negro era mas útil en la misiones. Este esperaba una reacción de sorpresa, pero se sorprendió (aunque no lo mostró) cuando esta respondió tranquilamente._

_"Ya veo...sabes? Yo tengo dos colores favoritos…me gustan por igual; verde y blanco. Y sabes por que? El blanco, bueno, no es un color exactamente…pero me gusta porque pienso que representa las cosas puras del mundo, la luz…la sabiduría. Por más que el mundo se consuma con el mal…siempre va a ver luz en algún lado…por más que la situación sea la peor y eso nos puede traer de paso…la esperanza. El verde representa la esperanza, la paz y felicidad. Los dos hacen un equilibrio." Dice esta con una voz llena de paz, haciendo pensar a Itachi. Pero esta continúa con su usual voz tierna y feliz. "No se porque me puse a hablar de colores, seguramente no te interese mucho! Todos piensan que mi color favorito es el rosa, hasta mis mejores amigos, eres el primero que lo sabe! Jajaja!" dice esta feliz._

_"Hn." Responde el Uchiha. Lo que la pelirosa no imaginaba, es que al pelinegro le intereso su conversación, ya que saco un tema trivial…y lo convirtió en palabras…poéticas, por decirlo de algún modo._

_Estos finalmente llegan a la cocina, y Sakura saca apenas la cabeza para ver una gran cocina con una larga mesa de piedra en el centro, en el que pueden entrar hasta 15 personas. Pero había algo desagradable en el ambiente, olor y suciedad. Las paredes y pisos de color negro estaban pegadas con material "no identificado". En la hornalla ven a un hombre robusto de piel azul, con caracteres de pez. Sakura lo reconoció al instante era Kisame Hoshikage, S-Criminal, miembro de Akatsuki y compañero de Uchiha Itachi._

_Deidara estaba en la mesa mirando los platos puestos en la mesa con una cara de disgusto. La comida venía de todos los colores, formas y tamaños. Parecía todo…menos comida._

_"Oi Itachi! Viniste! Ven a comer!" Dice Kisame animado._

_"Hn." Itachi se sienta en la mesa sin ganas._

_Deidara e Itachi ven la comida, y les agarro unas ganas de irse corriendo del lugar, pero ellos no lo iban a hacer por su orgullo._

_"Cómanlo! Cómanlo!" dice Kisame_

_"Itachi, realmente tenemos que comer esto, un?" le susurra Deidara con disgusto a Itachi._

_"Hn." Responde este._

_Estaban a punto de comer la comida, con Kisame mirándolos felizmente. Cuando escuchan un pequeño ruido atrás de Kisame. Se encuentra con la visión de las hornallas todas prendidas y en llamas._

_"Que?! Estaba seguro que apague todo!" grita Kisame. Los otros dos miembros estaban aliviados de que no tengan que comer eso._

_Estaban tan distraídos que no vieron que Sakura estaba arriba de la mesa._

_"Ita-kun! Dei-kun! Yo distraeré a Kisame-san! Ustedes eliminen la comida de algún modo!" susurra Sakura._

_"Cerezita-chan! Eres una genio, nos salvaste!" dice Deidara._

_"Te descubrirán." Declara Itachi._

_"No importa, además con el tiempo se sabrá de todos modos. Prefieres comer el alimento?" dice esta._

_"Hn." Este le da su aprobación._

_Después de eso Sakura distrajo a Kisame, revelándose a si misma y causándole un susto porque no sabia detectado su presencia. Esta le cuenta toda la historia, y estaba tan abstraído que no se había dado cuenta que sus compañeros, estaban eliminando la comida con el Katon, Gokakyuu No Jutsu de Itachi._

_Kisame de algún modo se gira y se encuentra que toda la comida estaba "comida". Este se pone tan feliz que decide hacer mas. Pero Sakura le dice la verdad sobre su "no tan mal comida". Después de eso Sakura empezó a hacer el desayuno para ellos, con ayuda de los Akatsuki (ciertamente por su tamaño). Todos quedaron mas que complacidos con su comida, era realmente exquisita, Sakura les explico que había leído muchos libros de cocina y que podía tener prácticamente un titulo de chef sino fuera ninja. De algún modo, Kisame no se pudo enojar con la linda Cerezita-chan, pero de algún modo pensaba que su comida era al menos comestible._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Estos pasan un momento mas riendo, fue muy gracioso ver la cara de Kisame cuando admitieron que su comida era horrible. Después de unos minutos Deidara nota la nueva vestimenta de Sakura y sonríe.

"Esa remera es nueva, un?" dice feliz, a lo que Itachi voltea los ojos.

"Si!!! Te gusta? La hice yo misma! El kimono lo deje en la habitación, ya que era medio incomodo usarlo todos los días!" dice esta con un rubor en sus mejillas y continua "Lo hice con un pedazo de tela que encontré y mi corazon"

"Sabes Chibi deberías usarlo todos los días, y mostrárselos a los otros miembros, Itachi estaría "muy orgulloso" de que lo uses y..." pero Kisame no puedo continuar ya que Itachi lo había empujado hacia una pared y tenia su mano en la garganta de su compañero en forma peligrosa, y mas, tenia el Sharingan encendido.

"Y que mas Kisame?" dice este con una voz fría, que podía congelar la sangre. El otro trago saliva del susto. Sakura estaba distraída y no lo noto, Deidara estaba asustado.

"N-N-No N-Na-d-da!" tartamudea nuestro amigo azul, con lo que el Uchiha sonríe maliciosamente de su victoria y lo suelta.

"Kisa-kun ibas a decir algo?" pregunta nuestra muñeca.

"No te preocupes. No era nada." Dice este nerviosa viendo la mirada asesina de Itachi.

En ese momento a Deidara se le ocurrió una idea.

"Cerezita-chan! Por que no vamos a comprarte ropa de tu tamaño? Seguro si vamos a una casa de juguetes, encontraremos ropa de tu talla!" exclama Deidara.

"En serio?! No será mucha molestia? Es decir no les quiero hacer gastar dinero en algo tan raro como yo…" dice esta triste.

"No! Como crees, un? Además tenemos mucho dinero,un! Va a mi cuenta, un!"

"Deidara te olvidas que no podemos sacar a nuestra "prisionera" sin el permiso de la líder-sama" Declara Itachi en una voz fría. Deidara se calla porque ciertamente tenía razón.

"Y cuando conoceré a su líder?" pregunta inocentemente Sakura.

De repente en la habitación salio disparado un kunai negro que termino en la mano de Itachi.

"En este mismo momento."

"_Mierda! Nunca puedo percatarla!"_ piensa Kisame.

"_Líder-sama es muy fuerte, un!"_ piensa Deidara.

"_Casi no la sentí…pero sentí una gran cantidad de chakra viniendo del kunai"_ piensa Sakura con una expresión seria en su exterior. _"Es como si tuviera…la velocidad legendaria del Yondaime Hokage."_

Estoy se dirigen en la habitación mas apartada del lado oeste, la puerta era de plata y tenia imágenes de las nubes de Akatsuki. Adentro se sentía la presencia de una persona. Sakura noto de sus grandes cantidades de chakra encerrada en su cuerpo. Itachi toca la puerta.

"Pasen." Se escucha una voz femenina.

Estos entraron y se encontraron con una habitación iluminada solamente por una chimenea a la izquierda. La habitación era muy delicada y enorme, más grande que la de Itachi. Tenía todo tipos de muebles y varias pinturas colgadas de las paredes. Las imágenes de los Bijou (bestias con colas). Pero lo que realmente contuvo la atención de Sakura fue una mujer de cabello corto, lacio y rubio con unos ojos celestes, que poseían tranquilidad y sabiduría. La mujer se vio sorprendida al ver a Sakura y la mira confusa.

"Líder-sama, aquí esta nuestro descubrimiento." Dice Itachi con una voz tranquila.

"Itachi, ya sabes que no debes ser tan respetuoso conmigo, al fin y al cabo nos llevamos pocos años de diferencia, no es cierto?" dice la líder.

"Eres la líder." Declara el pelinegro y esta suspira sabiendo que no podría cambiar la opinión del chico.

Todos se quedan en un gran silencio. Lo que provoca un aire tenso, ya que estaban en ambiente de negocios.

"Pueden irse? Quiero hablar con Cerezo-san a solas." Dice la líder con una voz entretenida.

"Hai!" dicen los tres miembros de Akatsuki.

Estos salen, y Sakura es dejada en la palma de la mano de la mujer. Estas se miran una a la otra con ojos curiosos y serios. Después de unos segundos, que parecieron horas, estas largan una pequeña risa.

"Al fin se alejaron lo suficiente…" Dice la rubia una vez sabiendo que se alejaron lo suficiente " Ohayo Sakura-san…?" dice la mujer con una voz feliz y entretenida

"Ohayo Natsumi-san…o prefieres…" dice esta dando una pausa. "…Uzumaki-senpai?" responde con una voz divertida la pelirosada.

* * *

No agregue ninguna persona! Sry!Sera mas adelante! Este capitulo, es muy importante! 

CREO QUE ESTE FUE UNOS DE MIS PEORES CAPITULOS, PERO ERA NECESARIO!! PROMETO QUE EN LOS PROXIMOS VA A VER DRAMA, TRISTEZA, MISTERIO...Y AMOR! ItaxSaku for ever! ESTE ES UN CAPITULO PARA QUE VAYA ACOMODANDO LA HISTORIA.

* * *

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS: 

sakuraleon: que bien que te haya gustado la base! y lo segundo...no puedo revelarlo! gracias por leer.

yuky-san02: como sabras aca tampoco hay mucho Itaxsaku! pero prometo que habra mas en capitulos proximos!

aidee03: jajaja perdon, pera igual era necesario poner esas personas y lso nombre me vinieron bien! Son necesarias...gracias por leer

ALenis: creo que es porque recien lo actualize o algo asi! de todos modos gracias!

XkeLly-cHanX: jajaja, que lindas preguntas! a las que yo se las respuestas! haha suerte!

Navigo: jajaj muchas gracias por el cumplido amiga! gracias!

-Mauret-: jajaja eso lo sabras mas adelante! gracias por leer! y que bien que te gusten mis giros!

LaEriel 16: jaja gracias por el cumplido. y tratare de leer el fic cuando tenga tiempo. thx u very much!

oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo: jajaj que bien que encante! sigue leyendo que prometo que se vuelve mas interesante!

MYsweetAngel: jajaja gracias! nunca me falta un review tuyo! no te preocupes que en cualquier de estos capitulos aparece tu nick, nada mas que no se donde colocarlo ya que significa mi dulce angel o algo asi.

nankui: jajaj gracias por los fantasticos review! y portarse como Sakura No Chibi por mucho tiempo puede producir INNER-TRITIS!

4ever sasusaku: EHH! gracias por los dos review! jajaja! que bien que te haya gustado mi fic!

annitatao: Sakura es faosa en este fic, ya que es una de las kunoichis mas fuertes!

Selkie no Karura: gracias por los dos review! son gran fan tuya y te respeto mucho, me encantan tus fics, de paso estar decir! gracias por tu review

anita-asakura: jaja gracias, aunque este capitulo no estuvo tan bueno, prometo que los proximos estaran mejores.

CeReZita-Chan: que bien que te facino! de paso estar decir que ella es la capitana del mejor equipo anbu, cazadores de ninjas! Ino e HInata son su camarad!

luceiro17: los primeros capitulos loz hize cortos porque nunca pense que llegaria a los 71 review! a los 6 capituls nada mas...es impresionante!

* * *

AYUDA!!!! 

NO PODRE CONTINUAR MI FIC RAPIDAMENTE SI NO ME AYUDAN CON ESTO!

-Necesito datos, nombres, descripcion, personalidad de cada persona del Equipo HEBI de Sasuke!

No he estado siguiendo mucho el manga de naruto, por lo que no se mucho sobre ellos! y no me dejan bajarme los mangas!

Eso es todo! mandanme un mail por favor!

prox, capitulo necesito realmente su ayuda!

* * *

Wishyuki 


	8. IMPORTANTE!

_**Queridos lectores:**_

Les informo que les tengo malas noticias. Es probable que descontinué esta historia. No tengo ni idea de cómo seguir la historia, y si la sigo me va a durar bastantes capítulos. No voy a apresurar el final, por que no los quiero dejar insatisfechos. Quiero terminar la historia lo mejor posible. Voy a dejar la historia abierta libra para sugerencias, o dudas.

No es una decisión de un día para el otro. Vino de antes. Ciertamente la trama de la historia es inusual, y perdí un poco de interés. Tal vez cuando este inspirada, escriba un capitulo nuevo de esta historia, pero no los quiero hacer ilusionar. Pero mantengo la mente abierta para sugerencias.

Por otra parte, decidí hacer otro fic ItaxSaku, y este va a tener más drama y romance que las otras. Van a ver unas cuantas lagrimas también. Me siento mas segura con este fic, ya que pensé detalladamente lo que va a contener cada capitulo, y definitivamente no voy a estar perdida con la historia de la trama, pero si de cómo expresar mis pensamientos en palabras sentimentales. Es una combinación de muchos fics que lei en ingles. Va a tener muerte, lagrimas y romance.

Aquí les doy un adelantamiento:

Resumen: Fue algo prohibido. El destino le dio un fin. Unas almas separadas por sus creencias y aldeas. Pero lograron traspasar sus diferencias. Fueron reencarnados 1000años después. Las diferencias y el destino¿los separara de nuevo?¿el amor renacera?  


No se lo pierdan, ya se que el resumen es feo! Pero la historia promete ser algo único y romántico. Se discute el tema de la reencarnación y las diferencias sociales. La cosa va a hacer mucho mas serio!

Bueno no pierdan la esperanza. Me gustaría que posteen muchos reviews de mis lectores. Tal vez así me motiven para volver a escribir. Saben tengo un capitulo de Sakura no chibi ya escrito! Que piensan, lo posteo?

Bueno ojala que me respondan! Realmente no quiero acabar la historia. Pero algunos piensan que es mejor que lo termine aquí. Si realmente quieren que continué, déjenme review! Así se que aprecian mi trabajo.

Atte.

Wishyuki


	9. Reencuentro

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

ESTE FIC ME PERTENECE

* * *

Capitulo 7: Reencuentro

Estas se siguieron mirando profundamente con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Sakura sentía una gran admiración por la mujer enfrente de ella, y era mutuo. Las dos estaban silenciosamente agradecidas por la compañía del otro.

De repente, Sakura salta hacia su maestra y le abraza la mejilla, con unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos. La mujer se sorprende al principio ver a su pequeña Sakura tan emocional pero después le corresponde poniéndole su mano en su pequeña cabeza.

"Natsumi-senpai!! Te he extrañado mucho!!!" dice esta.

"Yo también Sakura-chan" dice la líder con una sonrisa materna.

Después de pasados unos minutos estas se tranquilizaron y comenzaron hablar seriamente. Sakura sabia que quería saber su senpai.

"Si me preguntas por que estoy en este tamaño, yo tampoco lo se. Cuando desperté me encontré en el cuarto de Itachi-kun…" dice la pequeña con un sonrojo, lo que hace sonreír maliciosamente a la rubia.

"Con que Itachi-kun, eh? Nunca pensé que podría ver el día en verte con Itachi…aunque nunca, tampoco, me lo imagine de esta manera…hahaha." Con una risa pervertida.

"Senpai!!!!" dijo mas sonrojada que nunca

"Bueno, bueno. Es que no te he visto desde hace mucho tiempo Sakura-chan, y estas muy cambiada…desde la ultima vez que no vimos….recuerda que no te veo desde hace un año." Dice ella melancólicamente.

"Es que de cierto modo…aquí me siento completa contigo, los miembros…e Itachi…Natsumi-senpai…me convertí en lo que soy ahora gracias a ti…una…buena kunoichi…." Dice triste. Natsumi no sabia si lo que había dicho era malo o un cumplido.

"Recuerda la frase que siempre te digo, _La fuerza no…_." Pero alguien la interrumpe.

"_...no recae en el poder físico, recae en el corazón y la mente._" Dice Sakura como si lo hubieran estudiado miles de veces.

"Exacto… se ve que todavía las recuerdas…."

"Claro! Eso es lo que le digo siempre a mis compañeros" dice esta y las dos se pusieron a recordar como se conocieron.

_Flashback_

_Una kunoichi de 16 años esta caminando solitariamente por la aldea de la nieve. Tenia el cabello corto, atado en una coleta alta por un cinto blanco. Unos impactantes ojos color jade, que en esos momentos se encontraban mas vacíos que el océano mismo. Caminaba con unos pasos lentes y rígidos. Esta parecía una kunoichi de Konoha por sus ropas, y estaba aquí aparentemente por un año de descanso, o eso es lo que decía el pergamino en su bolsillo._

_De: La Godaime Hokage Tsunade_

_Para: Sakura Haruno, aprendiz de la Sannin Tsunade._

_He decidido permitirte que te vayas por un año a descansar y despejar tus sentimientos. Te veo en las calles…pero no pareces la misma. Sospecho que algo paso en la ultima misión que te di…pero como ayudarte si te niegas a decirme lo que pasa. Te veo…más diferente. Ojala que este año te sirva para aclarar tus pensamientos. Se de seguro que te perjudicara mas estar en la villa…me duele despedirme de ti aunque solo sea por un año. Esto te lo estoy diciendo como tu Shishou._

_Por otra parte, como hokage espero que regreses al año siguiente y en el mismo día. Sino, serás reportada como una criminal. Pero si necesitas mas tiempo Ojala que me mandes una carta diciendo que no estas lista Sakura. No creo que lo hagas…eres orgullosa y fuerte._

_Con amor y cariño,_

_Tu Shishou._

_La pelirosada se sentía culpable por preocupar a su querida shishou así, y no solo a ella, también a su mejor amigo Naruto, que estaba mostrando signos de depresión viéndola de igual manear. Ella decía que estaba bien, pero era claro por las ojeras en sus ojos que estaba todo menos bien. Se sentía miserable, que decidió tomarse un año para no hacer sufrir a sus seres queridos y de paso mejorar su actitud._

_Mientras caminaba esta se encontró con una mujer herida, vestida en las ropas de los aldeanos de la ciudad. Era una hermosa mujer con un corto cabello rubio. Parecía tener de alrededor de 26 años. Tenía clavada varios shuriken y kunais en sus lados._

"_Quien podría ser tan cruel para lastimar a una mujer?" pensó con odio. "Mi deber es curarla" y se acerco. Le estaba apunto de tocar el brazo, cuando de repente por un movimiento imperceptible esta misteriosa mujer la tenia en el piso con un kunai bien negro en su cuello. Tenía una mirada fría y asesina._

"_Quien eres?" dice una voz desconfiada. Sakura se sorprende al darse cuenta que no era un aldeano normal. "Responde, niña." Nuestra heroína traga saliva y la mira con ojos serios. Lo que sorprende a la otra._

"_Soy una medico, y mi deber es salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas que avita este cruel mundo. Por eso permíteme curarte señorita. Puedo asegurarte por mi honor de medico y ninja que no te lastimare." La otra se queda pensando y asiente._

_Estas se quedan hablando tranquilamente. Y notan que tienen muchas cosas en común. La misteriosa mujer, que luego admitió llamarse Natsumi, descubrió un gran potencial secreto en ella. Una gran cantidad de chakra y poder escondido en ella. Muy difícil de percibir…pero por nada ella es la líder de Akatsuki._

"_Muchas gracias, Sakura-san, estoy muy agradecida…si no fuera por ti este veneno me hubiera consumido hasta morir…realmente no me importa la muerte…pero todavía tengo un deber antes de morir…y es ver a una persona muy especial para mi…" dice Natsumi._

"_Podría saber quien es?"_

"_Es…mi hermano…nunca lo vi porque tuve que abandonar mi villa por un fraude. Algunos de mis amigos me siguieron. Esos bastardos…" piensa en voz alta. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo esta sonríe de repente. "Sakura-san, deseas algo con lo que pueda recompensarte? Te debo la vida…" dice esta sonriendo._

"_No, esta bien, no hace falta recompensarme, después de todo este es mi labor. Además hay solo dos cosas que quiero en este mundo, una es muy difícil pero casi imposible para mi, la otra cosa…es algo imposible de obtener…ni en mis sueños…" dice esta triste._

"_Dímelas...yo puedo hacer casi todos los sueños realidad…soy una persona muy "importante" en la sociedad ninja…de algún modo…pero siempre en las sombras." Sakura niega la cabeza como diciendo que es imposible. Natsumi, por eso, empezó a hablar con una voz fría y autoritaria. Nunca fallaba. "Dime, ahora." Sakura suspiro y empezó a hablar._

"_Mi primer sueño es volverme en una ninja que valga la pena, que los otros admiren y envidien, ser tan poderosa para poder ayudar a mi aldea de forma eficiente, y no solo ser reconocida por mi gran capacidad en medicina…quiero ser fuerte!! Demonios…" dijo esta por que estaba empezando a llorar de envidia lo que causo que su nueva amiga le hiciera unas palmaditas en su hombro. "P-P-Pero e-eso nun-nunca va-a ser posi-sible…no tengo ninguna habilidad especial, ningun kekkai gekai...no tengo talento!!! Y se bien que todos piensan lo mismo por las miradas que recibo…siempre me tienen que proteger…por que soy debil…soy…un…estorbo…" dice esta llorando mas fuerte y Natsumi la estaba abrazando. Se le ocurrió algo._

"_Sakura yo descubrí una gran cantidad de poder escondido en ti…aunque no tengas una habilidad especial…eso te hace mas fuerte…porque muchas veces las personas con kekkai gekai dependen fuertemente de su técnica. Por eso…nosotras que tenemos que trabajar con más esfuerzo, somos las verdaderas ninjas. He decidido que quiero entrenarte." Dice esta._

"_Pero…como? Mi maestra fue la misma hokage de Konoha! Hay una persona mas fuerte que ella afuera?" dice esta con lo que hace sonreír a la líder._

"_Claro…la líder de Akatsuki." Dice esta contenta._

"_Eso nadie lo sabe…y no querrás decir "el" líder de Akatsuki. Esta niega con la cabeza._

"_Es la…y no se si soy mas fuerte que la hokage…pero enfrente de ti esta la líder de Akatsuki." Sakura no entendió al principio, pero después de unos minutos miro con terror a Natsumi. "Primero no somos la organización que todos piensan que somos. Si me permites entrenarte, te diré los secretos de Akatsuki con la condición que no se lo reveles a nadie. Además no te obligare a entrar en nuestra organización, solo quiero ver con mis propios ojos ese poder que espera ser despertado. Pero, por el contrario sino aceptas esta oferta, te haré olvidar de nuestro encuentro para volver a tu villa sin nada nuevo. Piensa bien, Sakura-san, no es una oferta de todos los días." Esta se queda mirando a una Sakura muy pensativa. Después de unos minutos respondió, casi susurro, acepto, total…que tenia que perder?_

"_Buena decisión. Te veré aquí mañana a las 7am. Adiós!"_

"_Fue la decisión correcta….cierto?" y se queda mirando a las nubes._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"Sabes? Estoy agradecida de haberte conocido…fue el destino…que unas personas separadas por la sociedad pudieran haberse conocido." Dijo Natsumi.

"Natsumi-senpai…tu forma de entrenarme no fue la mas amable que uno pudiera haber deseado…eras peor que Tsunade. Pero a diferencia de ella tu me hacías trabajar primero en mis emociones, para esconderlas y controlarlas, eso duro casi 3 meses, en los que me frustraste mucho con tu "frase." Y lo demás entrenamos en liberar mi verdadero poder. Sin ti…tal vez…me hubiera suicidado y eso terminaría en que no pudiera haber salvado a Itachi-kun las ocasiones que lo hice. Yo te estoy muy agradecida…por darme la oportunidad de salvar a mi querido Itachi-kun." Natsumi sonríe, ya que su alumna secreta estaba enamorada profundamente de su amigo de la infancia Itachi…pero eran como mundos apartes…tenia lastima de ella…se enamoraba de personas muy difíciles o imposibles de llegar. Pero, eso no le importaba a ella, con tal de que su ser amado siga viviendo felizmente aunque eso le cueste la vida.

"_Sakura-chan…cuando terminamos el entrenamiento…eras una persona muy diferente. Eras mas bella, madura sabia y fuerte. Eras una Sakura totalmente cambiada de la inocente y vacía que conocí…aunque cuando te fuiste aun seguías con el vació en tus ojos…la verdad no te lo mereces Sakura-chan, no le desearía lo que te esta pasando…ni a mi peor enemigo…porque no duele como una herida externa que se va a través de los años…es una larga y grave cicatriz que no puedes curar ni con el mejor remedio, y aunque haya un antídoto…es imposible de conseguir. Y el antídoto de Sakura-chan…es el amor profundo y mutuo entre dos amantes. No te envidio…" _pensó tristemente la líder.

"Yo…amo profundamente a Itachi-kun, aunque el nunca me devuelva este sentimiento. Con solo verlo, oírlo o tocarlo levemente…me hace la mujer as feliz del mundo. Si fuera posible…quiero permanecer alado de el toda la eternidad…incluso si tiene a otra alado suyo. Pero eso es muy poco probable, cierto? Hahaha" y Sakura ríe nerviosamente.

"Me alegro que estés con Itachi, Sakura. Creo que te esta haciendo bien."

"Si…" y sonríe radiantemente.

"Y ahora….hablemos como pudiste haber llegado aquí, nos desviamos mucho del tema." Sakura asiente. "Veamos…que recuerdas de tu ultima noche en Konoha."

"Hmmm, veamos, lo tengo muy borroso pero tratare de recordar…por nada soy capitana ANBU…" Mientras Sakura estaba pensando, Natsumi estaba orgullosa de ella y se dejo llevar por lo recuerdos…como la fama de "la brisa rosa de Konoha" se extendió por el vasto continente y el mundo. "Bueno recuerdo haberme despertado y ponerme una vestimenta normal, y no ANBU. Cuando salí me encontré con Naruto que estaba hablando sobre la cancelación de una misión…hmmm….luego…hmmm" A Natsumi de pronto de le ablandaron los ojos al escuchar mencionar ese nombre. "Recuerdo que ese día no fui a mi cuartel, ya que no tenia ganas de revisar el papeleo ¡Puedes creer que tenga mas papeleo que la misma hokage!. Fui a mi lugar favorito, tu sabes donde el…y yo…hablamos. Me quede pensando en un árbol hasta que se hizo de noche…cuando me estaba yendo vi..." Sakura se quedo ahí…no podía recordar lo que paso después de eso…y cada vez que intentaba recordar le dolía mas la cabeza. "Perdón, se me es imposible con este dolor de cabeza." Dice con una voz arrepentida.

"No es tu culpa, tal vez desde ahí empieza el secreto de este misterio. No te preocupes, creo que es como una pequeña amnesia…tienes que ver cosas que te recuerden a tu memoria."

"Ya veo, muchas gracias. Natsumi-senpai." Estas de repente se tornan serias notando como 3 chacras se acercan a la puerta de la líder. Estos tocan y ven como Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa de la líder mirándola seriamente…pero cuando nuestra pequeña muñeca vio a Itachi se le iluminaron los ojos, y salto hacia su hombro. Este no dijo nada. Realmente Sakura había extrañado su aroma varonil.

"Cerezita-chan, estas bien, un?" dice un preocupado Deidara

"Si, por que no debería estarlo Dei-kun?" dice esta inocentemente.

"Porque a la líder no le gusta las cosas que no entiende…y que son muchas…como el crucigrama del diario de Konoha, un!!!" Dice este con lo que recibe un golpe en la cabeza de la enojada líder, Deidara estaba arrodillado ante ella pidiéndole misericordia. Sakura suspiro y sonrió, ya que ella hacia los crucigramas de los diarios. Había muy pocas personas que podían descifrar todas las palabras.

"Deidara si tu lo intentaras no podrías completar ni una palabra, Itachi en sus tiempos libres hace los crucigramas de Konoha todos los días y lo termina en unos 2 horas." Dice Kisame con lo que todos quedan con la boca abierta nadie podía hacer ese infernal crucigrama en 2 horas. Era un juego de genios. Sakura solo estaba muy sonrojada ya que su Itachi completaba los crucigramas que ella misma hacia. Natsumi miro a Sakura divertida.

"Esta totalmente enamorada." Piensa la rubia.

"Hn…" dice este sin sentimiento.

"Pero últimamente lo veo completándolo en solo 15 minuto, hasta yo puedo completarlo!" prosigue Kisame con lo que Itachi asiente. Le debió pasar algo al genio que hacia estos crucigramas y a menos que aparezca pronto Itachi tendrá que buscarse un nuevo pasatiempo."

Después de unos cuantos gritos y discusiones, por parte de Deidara. Estos se calman.

"Itachi, puedes llevar a Cerezo-san en tu habitación, debe estar muy cansada. Mañana iremos de compras tenemos que comprarle cosas a nuestra nuevo miembro." Todos se sorprenden.

"Miembro, un!!!?"

"Miembro…Chibi?!!"

"Hn."

"Si, y mas vale que la trate con respeto, entendieron? Y esto va mas para ti Itachi que compartirás una habitación con ella."

"Por que no puede ir contigo?" dice el Uchiha.

"Porque lo ordeno!" dice feliz mirando a una Sakura feliz.

"SIIIII! Itachi-kun, será un placer ser tu compañera!" dice Sakura

"Hn…"

Una vez todo idos de la habitación de Natsumi, ella se queda pensando.

"_Me pregunto….si ella esta aquí…que estará pasando en Konoha…."_

Fin del Capitulo 7

* * *

Bueno no se porque exactamente puse otro capitulo de este fic. Muchos me mostraron con sus review que le gustaba mi fic, y creo que con eso ayudo.Tambien agradesco aquellos que respetaron mi opinion aunque no les guste que deje esta historia en la nada. Hoy tenia mucha inspiracion y por eso decidi continuar con el fic, aunque tenga un horario muy ocupado ultimamente por los examenes.

Espero que me dejen muchos review, asi tal vez me daran ganas de continuar el fic.

Ojala que les guste, el fic podria durar unos 5 capitulos mas si acaso lo termino...

PD: Para aquella perona que pidio postear mi fic en otros foros o lugares, le quiero que se lo permito y seria un honor, pero con la condicion de que pongas mi nombre como la autora de esta historia.

GRACIAS A TODO!!

Wishyuki


	10. Memorias

**_NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE_**

ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE

* * *

Capitulo 8: Memorias

Capitulo 8: Memorias

En la torre Hokage se encuentra un rubio con ojos de color celeste. Se le consideraba una persona ruidosa y de buen corazón. A pesar de su edad ya fue elegido como futuro hokage…pero no sorprendió a nadie aquella noticia. Estaba pensando en muchas cosas que sorprendería hasta sus más cercanos amigos. Donde estaba aquel rubio irresponsable al que todos conocíamos?

"Si…les daré un paro cardiaco si se enterasen que estoy pensando en tales cosas…Pero hasta yo me sorprendo en lo que la adultez puede convertirnos, no soy mas aquel niño inocente y desesperado por tener amigos…porque ya los tengo…y en unos meses seré Hokage…se ve que todos estamos destinado a cumplir nuestras metas…excepto…algunos…" De repente la cara de este se endurece pensando en el regreso de su compañero un mes antes. "Justo un día después de que descubrí a Sakura desmayada en su casa." Su cara se ablanda de nuevo al pensar en su querida hermana.

FLASHBACK- 1 mes antes.

_Naruto no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Era muy duro hacerlo sabiendo que tu hermana esta en un estado que ni la propia Sannin sabia con seguridad, esta no había salido de la habitación de Sakura desde que el la trajo a ella. Estaba concentrada en ella a tiempo completo, por lo que el se tenia que encargar del papeleo. Este suspiro, pensando "La única contra que pienso en este momento de ser Hokage."_

_De repente siente que alguien le toca el hombro, se da vuelta y nota que eran su ex sensei Kakashi y su compañero Sai._

"_Estas bien Naruto?" dice de repente una voz de atrás muy familiar._

"_Kakashi-sensei, Sai…que hacen aquí?" dice este sorprendido._

"_Naruto, sabes bien que ahora no soy tu sensei…y se vería raro que aun me llamaras así sabiendo que eres un fuerte Capitán ANBU y futuro Hokage de esta villa." Dice su sensei sonriendo rascándose la cabeza._

"_No importa para mi siempre serás mi sensei, es raro llamarte sin el honorífico…aunque Sakura dejo de usarlo…" Dice pensando melancólico lo que los otros notaron. "Sai que haces aquí, pensé que estabas en una misión ANBU y no regresarías en unas cuantas semanas."_

"_Termine la misión antes de lo esperado, era mas fácil de lo que pensé…además no es como si tuviera un equipo que me retrasare mas. Soy, después de todo, un asesino ANBU." Dijo este con una sonrisa falsa._

"_Aah…" Dicen los otros dos._

"_A veces no puedo creer que ustedes hayan crecido y sean miembros tan importantes e irremplazables de Konoha…Estoy tan orgullo de ustedes." Dice Kakashi con falsas lágrimas anime mientras leía su libro pervertido. Con lo que los otros tenían gotas anime en la cabeza. Pero sabían que lo decía en serio…después de todo que sensei no lo estaría, con tantos alumnos estrellas en su equipo?_

_**El Ex y legendario equipo 7 tiene a los grandes orgullos de Konoha.**_

_1 MIEMBRO: Kakashi Hatake._

_Conocido en las villas ninjas como el legendario Ninja copia. Pupilo del cuarto hokage de Konoha. Se dice que sabe más de 1000 jutsus. Se dice que tiene el nivel mas elevado del Sharingan. Uno de los ninjas más valorados de Konoha. Ex sensei de los considerados "Los nuevos Sannin" lo que le dio mucha influencia y mas reconocimiento en villas lejanas. Nuestras fuentes informan que Hatake es un lector, y que siempre lee textos muy honrados, relacionados con la ciencia y estudio del cuerpo humano y los efectos del amor…Aunque de honrados…confirman sus alumnos…no están tan seguros._

_2 MIEMBRO: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Conocido en las aldeas ninjas como el Sol de Konoha, futuro Rokudaime de Konoha, integrante de lo que se llama "Los nuevos Sannin" y Capitán ANBU del "Equipo Rokudaime de Konoha. Antes llamado, el ninja mas ruidoso e inesperado de Konoha. Tiene el Kyuubi corriendo en sus venas, el que sale de su sello cuando su retenedor corre peligro o una de sus personas más cercanas. Conocido por hacer su gran corazón e inocencia, y a su corta edad tiene grandes contactos con personas de mucha riqueza y poder, desde su juventud. Mejor amigo de la brisa rosa de Konoha. Su existencia es vital para el florecimiento de la aldea de la hoja. Una persona honrada que mantiene a sus amigos muy cerca._

_3 MIEMBRO: Sakura Haruno_

_Conocida en las aldeas ninjas como la brisa rosa de Konoha, integrante de lo que se llama Nuevos Sannin, capitana ANBU del poderoso "Equipo S de Konoha.", y hay rumores que se circulan que será General ANBU de todos los equipos de Konoha, no ha habido uno desde la época del primer Hokage. Es la primera mujer que ha llegado a ser capitán de un escuadrón. Nunca una mujer se la ha respetado y dado poder como a ella. Mejor amiga del Rokudaime Hokage y mantiene contactos muy importantes en el mundo ninja, que la hace intocable. Contratada usualmente por ricos o aquellas personas que ella piensa que vale la pena ayudar._

_4 MIEMBRO: Sai (apellido desconocido)_

_Fue integrado al equipo 7 de Hatake Kakashi a los 15 años por la traición de un miembro del equipo. El niño fue criado sin sentimientos desde su infancia, por lo que no sabe sentir. Antes odiados por todos incluso por su equipo, pero a través de los años formaron un lazo que ni el diablo podría destruir. Asesino ANBU, por su sigilidad y destreza. Su trabajo consiste en asesinatos y espiacion. NO HAY MUCHOS DETALLES PERSONALES SOBRE EL INDIVIDUO._

_5 MIEMBRO: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Se cree que esta residiendo con Orochimaru, el Sannin Serpiente. Uno de los 2 sobrevivientes de la masacre Uchiha, junto al criminal Uchiha Itachi. Su vida se centra en tomar venganza y revivir su clan. Perteneciente al Equipo 7 de Hatake, tiene fuerte conexiones con Uzumaki y Haruno, la única razón por la que no fue considerado criminal y solo un ninja perdido. A los 12 dejo la villa de la hoja para ir con Orochimaru para adquirir un poder DESCONOCIDO. Actualmente Odiado por muchas personas en los continentes por el sufrimiento que causo a sus compañeros de equipo._

"_Estoy tan Orgullos de ellos." Piensa Kakashi, mientras Naruto piensa en algo parecido._

"_Sabes algo Kakashi-sensei…cuando teníamos 12 años nunca pensé que terminaríamos así; teniendo fama por los continentes por nuestros propios logros y no por ser tus alumnos. Estoy aliviado de no vivir en tu sombra." Kakashi lo mira con un brillo especial en sus ojos y Sai entiende lo que dice su amigo._

"_Tienes razón, Naruto…odiaría que viviesen bajo mi sombra…pero deben saber que ustedes siempre tuvieron mas potencial que cualquiera hubiera imaginado…siempre lo supe, como Tsunade-sama y Jiraya-sama."_

"_Yo siento lo mismo…no se que habría pasado si no hubiera estado con ustedes…es la primera vez que me sentí tan aceptado, y fueron las primeras personas en aceptarme incluso por las molestias que les causaba. Pensé que nunca seria aceptado por que ustedes estaban tan concentrados en hacer volver a Sasuke-san…pero perdónenme que les diga…estoy feliz de que todo terminara así." Dice Sai con una sonrisa genuina._

"_Honestamente Sai…aunque he querido que Sasuke vuelva en esa época…ahora pienso que este fue el mejor camino que pudiéramos haber tenido…Imagina si Sasuke nunca se hubiera ido…seriamos unos Jounin comunes, no nos hubiéramos esforzado tanto…y mira…tal vez nunca hubiera llegado a Hokage de esa manera. Para conseguir lo que mas quieres tienes que hacerlo de la manera mas difícil, así realmente miraras atrás y valoraras todo lo que has conseguido en tu recorrido…porque…el camino mas fácil…no siempre es el mejor…no creen?…y aunque no hubiera podido traer a Sasuke conmigo estoy conforme con mi estilo de vida aunque no sea perfecto…pero los tengo a ustedes y a toda Konoha para que me ayuden a ser mejor persona" Dice este pensando en sus recuerdos melancólicamente._

"_Dobe…realmente has cambiado…nunca te he oído decir algo tan inteligente y nunca imagine que lo dirias" Dice una voz que no habían escuchado hace mucho._

_Estos se congelan…y giran lentamente….Podría Ser…? Al darse vuelta se encuentran con Sasuke y compañía. Por suerte no tenia mas el traje mas el traje que habian usado la ultima vez que se habian visto, el que usaba en la guarida de Orochimaru. En cambio usaba, unos pantalones largos y negros, remera azul marino con el escudo del clan Uchiha atrás._

"_Teme…?" dice Naruto con una voz temblorosa mientras se acercaban uno al otro._

"_Que crees?" dice este con una voz un poco mas amistosa y sus típica sonrisa insolente._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Después de eso peleamos, y todo regreso a la normalidad. Aunque hay algunos miembros que no me gustan de su nuevo equipo." Dice Naruto suspirando. "Pregunto por Sakura, y en eso nos callamos todos…no se nos permitía decir sobre su estado, así que le dije que estaba en una misión." Y continúa. "Vi sus ojos y piensa en ella como una preciada hermana y amiga. Ahora pienso que el nunca pensó en ella como una molestia, solo como una pequeña hermana, que necesitaba un empuje por lo que el se lo dio pero con crueldad…pero que mas…el es un insolente…no importa…el es…Sasuke." Dice con un suspiro.

Después de eso decidimos regresar a la torre Hokage, en el que tendria que informar el regreso de teme…Pero…paso algo mientras caminábamos hacia alla…

FLASHBACK

_Naruto, Kakahi, Sai, Sasuke y grupo estaban regresando hacia la torre hokage. Naruto y Sasuke estaban atrás de todo para hablar…todos entendieron…menos una chica con cabello pelirrojo y lentes…que parecía una de las típicas Fan de Sasuke._

"_Sasuke-kun! Porque tenemos que ir con ellos…y mas, a la oficina del Hokage! Por lo menos camina un poco conmigo!" dice esta con una voz insoportable._

"_Hn." Dice este ignorándola y siguiendo hablando con Naruto sobre futuros planes._

_Esta siguió hablando y hablando, hasta que Naruto no lo soporto más._

"_Callate!! No soporto mas tu voz! Yo soy bastante tolerante, pero cuando estoy viendo que estas molestando a mis aldeanos, es un asunto de respeto!" dice Naruto serio y con una autoridad que sorprendió a muchos de los presentes. Cuando el rubio se había convertido en alguien tan responsable?._

_Karin se quedo callada como un pez porque nunca había escuchado tanta autoridad en una figura, ni siquiera de Orochimaru y su Sasuke-kun. Pero esta reacciona al minuto, para probar su suerte._

"_Y quien demonios eres para ordenarme cosas! Lo dices como la villa fuera tuya!" dice estúpidamente. Por lo que Kakashi y Sai tragan saliva. Mientras el equipo Hebi…meneaba la cabeza, mientras pensaban: "¿Realmente es tan estupida!?"_

"_Tal vez sea que la villa no me pertenezca…pero soy el futuro Hokage…por lo que tengo que darle la máxima paz que sea posible en este mundo tan cruel…y tu deberías ser mas respetuosa en mi villa, si no quieres ser expulsada…" Dice Naruto con un poco de rabia, la otra se queda callada pensando en una cosa…mientras agachaba la vista._

"_Si…tu eres el Hokage…Debes ser… "El sol de Konoha"!!" dice impresionado Suigetsu._

"_El único e inigualable…." Dice Kakashi y Sai al mismo tiempo._

"_Entonces…eres el mejor amigo de la Brisa rosa de Konoha!!" continua Suigetsu. El estaba obsesionado con esta mujer…los rumores…serian ciertos?_

_Sasuke se queda pensando un rato, y de repente le viene algo en mente…_

"_La brisa rosa…es…Saku…" Pero alguien lo interrumpe. Ya que Sai saca una foto._

"_La misma y única…Sakura Haruno." Sai le pasa una foto a Suigetsu, este al ver la foto se desmaya con un gran rió de sangre saliendo de su nariz, hasta Karin se había quedado sin palabras, lo que era muy difícil en la opinión de Sasuke. Este se acerca y ve la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en su vida, y esa es una larga lista. _

_En la foto estaba una hermosa mujer con el traje de capitán ANBU, sosteniendo la mascara de un lobo en su mano derecha. Estaba mirando hacia un horizonte. Tenia el cabello rosa hasta la espalda, con el viento soplándole. Tenía la piel de porcelana y los ojos más hipnotizantes. Su cuerpo era felino, elegante y con una buena compostura._

"…_es…esta mujer…?" dice lentamente sin creerlo._

"_Si…cambio mucho, verdad?" pregunta Naruto mirando con cariño la foto. Sasuke solo asiente…que mas podía decir? "Ella tenia mas potencial de lo que esperábamos, incluso mas que nosotros dos que lo único que hacíamos era retrasarla…Pero ha cambiado mucho, si la vieras ahora no la reconocerías…es mas fría que tu." _

_Sasuke al escuchar esas palabras, no podía creerlo. El siempre la vio como una pequeña hermanita a la que proteger y por la expresión de Naruto, se ha vuelto en estos años la hermana mayor. Ahora si, lamentaba romper todos los vínculos con sus mejor amigos, ahora mas que nunca._

"_Desde cuando…es así?" dice Sasuke inseguro._

"_Desde que…fue a una misión a la aldea del sonido." Dice Naruto lentamente y mirando a Sasuke a los ojos, como diciendo o mas bien suplicándole que diga la verdad y que no fue él que causo algún tipo de trauma a Sakura._

_El pelinegro se puso a pensar. Recordaba hace tres años que alguien le dijo que Sakura había estado allí, el había estado en la aldea de la nieve por esos entonces para que le forjen una espada. Ahora lo aliviaba no haber estado allí por que hubiera actuado como un completo idiota con ella en esa época._

"_Yo…había estado afuera durante esa época por lo que nunca me la encontré…así que no la he visto desde…hace un poco mas de 5 años. En el sonido solo estaba Kabuto" Dice este y Naruto larga un suspiro de alivio. De repente a Sasuke recordó algo lo que lo lleno de furia. "Pero…durante esa época…también estaba Itachi…el mismo día en el que ella apareció." Dice este con lo que todos los presentes empezaron a cuestionar._

"_Tu crees…que todo este dolor se lo causo…Uchiha Itachi?" dice Naruto con rabia._

"_Es lo mas probable." Dice Sasuke con una calma aparentada._

_**Dios…Si que estaban equivocados!**_

_Estos siguieron caminando silenciosamente. Cuando Suigetsu lo rompió._

"_Uzumaki-sama, es verdad que Haruno-sama es Capitana ANBU?" Dice este curioso lo que llamo la atención a mas de uno, era extraño que Suigetsu se dirigiera a alguien con ese sufijo._

"_Hai. Es la capitana ANBU mas fuerte de Konoha, o probablemente de todas las villas y la mejor medica en la tierra, según nuestros informes. Por eso ella viaja mucho ya que se la requiere en muchos lugares." Dice Naruto orgulloso, dejando a un Sasuke boca abierta ya que el sabia perfectamente que tienes que ser muy fuerte o inteligente para ser un ANBU…y capitán ni hablar._

"_Cuanto dinero gana, eh?" dice Karin celosa de ella, por ser hermosa, fuerte, inteligente y la kunoichi de ensueño._

"_Bueno un ANBU normal gana alrededor entre 150.000 a 250.000 yen según su campo de especialización o en el equipo que este, por mes. El ANBU solitario, como Sai, gana alrededor de 500.000 por cada trabajo. Los capitanes ANBU ganan alrededor de 900.000 por cada trabajo." Dice este tranquilamente…mientras el equipo Hebi estaba con la boca abierta…realmente era mucho dinero. _

"_Pero por ejemplo en el caso de Sakura que es una Capitana del campo de especialización mas peligroso de ANBU gana mucho dinero. Según Ino-chan que es una de los miembros del Equipo S gana más que un Capitán ANBU común, que es alrededor de 1.300.000. Entonces podemos estimar que Sakura gana alrededor de hmm….5.000.0000 por cada trabajo en equipo y en solitario….15.000.000, eso considerando que son los pagos de los trabajos mas fáciles que recibe…si es uno difícil en solitario serian unos 100.000.000." Dice Sai pensando en cálculos. _

_El equipo Hebi se sorprendió mucho, ya que prácticamente imaginando su ocupada agenda es prácticamente una millonaria, y lo que la haría la persona más rica de Japón y otros lugares. Muchos estarían dispuestos a pagar ese precio cuando saben que la seguridad es confiable e infalible._

"_Con ese dinero, seguramente me casaría con Haruno-sama…" dice murmurando, pero en ese momento sintió 4 auras malignas y muy fuertes proviniendo de Naruto, Kakashi, Sai…y Sasuke._

"_Que dijiste de nuestra Sakura-chan…?" dice peligrosamente Naruto._

"_N-nada" mira como los ojos de Naruto estaban convirtiéndose en los del Kyuubi, Kakashi y Sasuke activando el Sharingan y Sai con una mirada espeluznante y sin sentimiento alguno._

_Suugo no dijo nada en todo el día pero veía la foto de la pelirosada con aprecio. Era realmente una criatura de lo más perfecto. Se pregunto como seria si la conociera personalmente…Seria todo una fachada? Este despojo su mente y siguieron caminando hasta la torre con los demás._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Con recordar este tipo de cosas…te das realmente cuenta de los años que pasaron…y que no somos niños ignorantes e inocentes. La inocencia la pierdes apenas te conviertes en ninja…nadie se salva de esa cruel realidad…Algunos mas que otros…incluso tienes que tener poder y potencial para llegar a ser respetado." Dice masajeándose sus ojos.

"Tuve que trabajar mucho para ser hokage y tuve que sacrificar cosas…como darme por vencido de ir a buscar a Sasuke, y eso fue cuando Sakura me prohibió ir a buscarlo. No se…pero su voz en ese momento era como una afilada daga y fría como el hielo. Me pregunto si realmente nada habrá pasado entre sus hermanos…como lo confirmo Sasuke."

"Hablando de ser Hokage y Sakura…me recuerda algo realmente vergonzoso y a la vez…algo…tan…triste." Sin darme cuenta mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

FLASHBAK

_Naruto acababa de salir de la oficina del hokage con una felicidad incomparable, y porque no debería estarlo…era la noticia que había estado esperando desde chico. Iba a ser el Rokudaime Hokage! Por eso estuvo a los cuatro vientos gritándoselo a todo el mundo, y mandando cartas a sus amigos de otras aldeas. Se lo dijo primero a su novia, luego a su ex sensei, a Sai, a sus amigos de infancia. Pero realmente a la persona que le quería decir esto era a su mejor amiga y hermana Sakura, la persona mas importante en su vida ademas de Hinata, pero lamentablemente estaba en una misión en solo a una aldea lejana hace 1 mes y no sabían cuando iba a volver…no se iba sentir satisfecho hasta que se lo hubiera dicho._

_Después de una semana del evento, este estaba en su apartamento pensando en Sakura…cuando sintió su presencia arriba de la Torre Hokage. Este salio rápidamente, era obvio que ella dejo fluir su chacra a propósito (suficientemente para que solo una persona como el pudiera detectar, para no llamar atención indeseada, ósea, fans) porque entonces nadie seria capaz de hallarla… Entonces salto rápidamente hacia allí y se encontró con una figura divina._

_Sakura tenía puesto el traje ANBU negro con una capa en sus hombros. Estaba bañada en sangre seca. Estaba a espaldas a el, mirando una gran luna llena…que la hacia lucir como una persona inalcanzable…y era verdad…era inalcanzable._

"_Sakura-chan." Esta a escuchar la voz se saca la capa y la mascara, girándose con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella era hermosa…no!...preciosa!...no hay palabras para describirla. En la opinión de todos que la conocieron cara a cara era la obra perfecta de dios. Tan glamorosa…tan elegante…tan…inaplazable. Incluso Naruto tenía que admitir que no podía creer que aquella tierna y linda niña se hubiera convertido en una criatura tan…provocadora._

"_Naruto-kun…perdón por no-." Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un repentino abrazo, y veía sorprendida como su hermano lloraba en su hombro…ella le correspondió el abrazo. "Vamos Naruto, no llores Pequeño Rokudaime, no querrás que las personas empiezan a culparme por hacer llorar al futuro hokage." Dice con una pequeña risa y con un tono de humor en su voz calmada._

"_Es…es…que…era a ti a quien realmente quería decir la noticia…te estuve esperando…y tenia miedo de nunca volver a verte para decírtelo…para que me escuches…" dice este llorando desesperadamente._

"_Naruto...no te reconozco…este es mi valiente hermano, el que esta llorando en mis brazos como un niño…pero…no importa estaré aquí hasta que termines aunque sea el fin del mundo…a fin de cuentas soy tu hermana Sakura-chan." Dice este con una voz compasiva mientras acariciaba su cabello. Naruto sentía que solo con ella podría mostrar sus verdaderas frustraciones y preocupaciones. Sabia que amaba a Hinata perdidamente, que no podía vivir sin ella, pero hay veces que solo una hermana y mejor amiga puede reconfortarlo de esta manera…como una madre. "Mejor?"_

"_Si…tengo preocupaciones Sakura-chan…" empieza a decir._

"_Estas preocupado de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para el cargo no? No te preocupes Konoha no hubiera podido elegir mejor Hokage que tu…pienso firmemente que vas a ser el mejor Hokage que este villa va a tener. Con tu valentía y espíritu, nadie podrá vencernos. Ademas…estaré aquí a tu lado…cuando todo tu mandato suceda." Dice tranquilamente. A veces no entendía como podía leer su mente de esa manera. "No soy psíquica, si en eso estas pensando…solo tengo la ventaja de conocerte mejor que nadie." Dice con una sonrisa. Mientras piensa tristemente… "Me eres tan predecible…e imprescindible para que yo pueda vivir mi vida de esta manera" _

_Estos se quedan parados ahí por unas horas, en un confortable silencio, estando feliz con la compañía del otro. En un pacto silencioso, decidieron esperar que el sol aparezca…el amanecer era muy bello…nadie podía negarlo._

"_Dios" dice de repente Naruto rascándose nerviosamente su cabeza, avergonzado. "No puedo creer que haya llorado, yo…el futuro hokage…y en frente de una chica" dice avergonzado con lo que Sakura lo miro divertidísima._

"_Y que tiene de malo que sea una chica. Soy la ninja mas fuerte del basto continente." Dice con aparentado enojo. A veces, era bueno jugar._

"_Pe-pero __**tu eres**__ Sakura-chan…por eso es vergonzoso" dice sonriéndole._

"_Lo que digas Naruto…" dice dando de terminada la tonta discusión._

_De repente Naruto se la queda mirando con cariño por unos minutos. No podía creer que esta hermosa dama era Sakura-chan. La pelirosada se da cuenta de que la están observando y mira a Naruto con curiosidad._

"_Tengo algo en la cara?" dice suavemente, con aquella voz majestuoso sin una pizca de frialdad, al contrario, estaba llena de calidez y amor maternal._

"_Nada…es que….te has vuelto muy hermosa con los años." Con este comentario Naruto hizo algo que nadie ha podido lograr en meses…que Sakura se sonroje…pero casi imperceptible. "Quien diría…que un huérfano como yo…que no tenia nada, que era rechazado hasta por mi propia villa, un bromista sin fin que lo único que quería era que le hicieran caso terminaría…con las cosas mas maravillosas que la vida pueda ofrecer…" dice con sus ojos mirando hacia el horizonte._

"_Y…Quien diría que un intento de kunoichi como yo…tan debil, terminaría siendo la ninja mujer mas fuerte de la historia de Konoha." Dice esta melancólica. "Estoy feliz por ti Naruto, y soy feliz de ser parte de tus preciados recuerdos…estoy tan…feliz…A mi todavía me falta un largo camino que recorrer." Con estas palabras confundió al rubio._

"_No entiendo…Sakura lo tienes todo. Todo lo que alguien pudiera desear. Fama, fortuna, belleza, inteligencia…y poder, en todos los sentidos, político, social, económico y físico. Y no solo en esta aldea incluso en las 5 grandes aldeas ninjas. Eres una gran influencia en este mundo." Dice Naruto con lo que Sakura lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa triste._

"_Yo también pensé lo mismo antes, pero ahora que tengo todo eso…ya no lo quiero. Quiero ser una persona normal y desconocida. Tener fama e influencia es algo de gran peso y responsabilidad ya que tus palabras y decisiones pueda cambiar la historia ninja. No quiero tener preocupaciones…y una parte de mi quiere ser una aldeana común. Estoy tan cansada…e infeliz…" Naruto se sorprendió…el sabia todo esto pero nunca imagino que se lo diría en voz alta. Especialmente la parte que era infeliz." Si Naruto. Soy infeliz y desdichada. Tal vez te estoy diciendo todo esto porque estoy melancólica y es bueno de vez en cuando sacar todo a flote. Incluso…mi mascara sin sentimiento." Y era cierto…en el rostro de la Haruno se podía divisar emociones como la soledad, la tristeza, la melancolía a la vida, la frustración y cierta desesperanza. Naruto al ver esto abraza de repente a Sakura, con lo que ella se impresiona y se queda paralizada._

"_Sakura-chan…llorar en mis hombros…como yo lo he hecho en el tuyo." Dice este llorando levemente con lo que Sakura lo abraza fuertemente, mientras le salían silenciosas lagrimas de sus ojos._

"_Gracias…Naruto…." Dice lentamente_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Esa…fue la última conversación seria que tuve con Sakura-chan. Ella es una persona ocupada incluso más que el hokage, ya que ella tiene varias aldeas de la que es considerada como una líder. No la envidio…mas tengo lastima de ella… quiero hacerla feliz…pero es imposible. Soy solo un hermano…y lo que necesita es la compresión de un amante."

"El sol esta amaneciendo, he estado aquí mas de lo que me imagine, el amanecer me recuerda a ese día…que parece como un sueño…pero se que paso." Dice suspirando y empezó a escribir una carta. Una vez terminada quemo, y la sopla para que el viento se llevara los trozos.

Decía lo siguiente:

_**Aquella persona que haga resurgir a la antigua Sakura…**_

_**Aquella persona que la haga mostrar emociones como si no hubiera problema en el mundo…**_

_**Aquella persona que la haga sentir feliz y apreciada…**_

…_**Aquella persona que la ame sin pedir nada a cambio…**_

"_Tendrá mi bendición…sin importar que sea ninja o no, sin importar que sea rico o no, o incluso…que sea un criminal..."_

**Tendrá mi eterna gratitud…**

**Naruto Uzumaki,**

**Rokudaime Hokage.**

* * *

Perdon por la tardanza, al final me tardo mas de lo que espere. Pero por lo menos hize un capitulo que me gusto mucho hacer y es el largo que hize hasta ahora.

La verdad estoy muy satisfecha con el capitulo.

De nuevo...

Ojala que les guste.

With love

Wishyuki


	11. Los tiempos y predicciones

Naruto no me pertenece

Este fic si me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo 9: El tiempo y predicciones

2 MESES DESPUES

Una pequeña muñeca esta sentada en uno de los bordes de una gran ventana…estaba…meditando…pensando…mientras veía el clima de afuera…realmente era un día nublado. De repente esta suspira.

"Va a llover en cualquier momento…" dijo pensando en voz altas. "Extraño a Ita-kun…" con una voz mas amable.

En ese mismo instante empezó a llover levemente. Sakura alejo sus pensamientos de Itachi y se puso a ver su clima favorito. Era muy refrescante, como que una etapa de tu vida termine con cada gota que va al suelo, y es olvidada. Pero siempre viene gotas nuevas, por eso las memorias nunca se acaban, pero tienen un fin. Recordó lo que estuvo haciendo estos dos meses como comprarse ropa con Dei-chan y Natsumi-senpai. Hacer comida decente con la ayuda de Kisame (mas bien dándole clase de cocinas), hablar/conversar con los distintos miembros y espiar a Itachi con sus ojos curiosos y expresivos, que muestran todo el amor que le tiene a aquel hombre (lo que no paso desapercibido, aunque también ayude el hecho de que le diga que lo quiere todos los días…).

"Han sido unas semanas maravillosas…pero lo mas importante e impresionante es sobre el paradero de mi verdadero yo y el porque de toda esta situación. Natsumi fue a Konoha ya que era la mas rápida y mejor en misiones de expiación por lo que fue no detectada por los guardias. Se entero de mi paradero gracias a unos documentos secretos que guardaba la base…me dijo que sin mi ayuda no habría podido pasar las trampas con tanta facilidad y probablemente fuera a ser descubierta, me dijo que era…..hmm…ingeniosa." pensó feliz en recordar como Natsumi se rascaba la cabeza al recordar todas esas trampas, luego continua con una cara mas seria. "Me dijo que mi paradero es en el hospital de Konoha, en una sala especial y altamente secreta para curar epidemias o criminales muy peligrosas, lo se ya que Tsunade, Shizune y yo éramos las única que la conocíamos…pero ahora…la conocen bastantes. En fin, la seguridad era muy alta…pero valió la pena…ya que descubrí que…mi cuerpo estaba ahí…en coma. Como si espíritu y cuerpo fueran separadas... Por mas que lo piense mi estado es muy raro…no conozco un ninjutsu o genjutsu tan fuerte para que pueda hacer tal cosa…es como…magia…tonterías" Piensa Sakura y se sacude la cabeza por la complejidad de la situación y luego se le viene en la mente todos sus amistades de Konoha "Deben estar todos muy preocupados."

"Ojala que Itachi simplemente regrese de la misión…estoy preocupada." Dice suspirando, no notando como unos pasos sigilosos se acercan a ella.

"Eh? Tanto lo extrañas? Pareces una esposa esperando el retorno de su amante." Dice una voz femenina. Sakura se sorprende, y rápidamente se da vuelta…era Natsumi. Había estado tan distraída que no se había percatado de su presencia.

"NN-oo es ess-so es que…hmmm…estoy preocupada por el…este clima se puede tornar peligrosa…y si no regresa pronto se mojara…y…hmmm…se…resfriara…si…eso!" dice Sakura sonrojándose e imaginándose la esposa de Itachi y tratando de hacer una excusa. La otra mujer rubia la mira divertida y picadamente.

"Ah si? Entonces porque te sonrojas tanto Sakura-chan?" esta al no recibir respuesta de su sonrojada amiga prosigue. "Realmente Sakura…eres una muy mala mentirosa a todo lo que respecta a Itachi…tus sentimientos son tan fuertes y puros que se te hace imposible esconderlos…" dice Natsumi.

Sakura se queda callada, era verdad, todo relacionado a Itachi la hace más nerviosa. No podía evitarlo…lo amaba tanto…mas que la vida misma. La verdad es que una buena ninja tiene que saber actuar bien…después de todo…eso puede decidir la dirección de una misión. Ella lo sabía más que bien, después de todo era capitana ANBU y era excelente en eso en esta época de la vida. Pero era sumamente raro, todo lo relacionado a Itachi la hacia un libro abierto, es por eso que agradece a todos los dioses que existe en el mundo por su mascara ANBU. Incluso su voz cambiaria un poquito (en la opinión de Sakura) cuando habla con su escuadrón.

"Has estado por un poco mas de 2 meses en Akatsuki. Se te ve feliz." Dice sinceramente su senpai.

"Lo estoy…como no estarlo…si ustedes tratan todo lo posible por hacerme feliz…pero yo pienso que no se deberían esforzar tanto…con sola la presencia de Itachi…estoy muy contenta…mas de lo que podrías imaginar. Estoy agradecida por esta oportunidad" Dice soñadoramente.

"Todos están muy apegados a ti…la base cambio mucho gracias a ti, todos te adoran." Dice la rubia pensando en que normalmente cuando se terminaba una misión siempre se iban de la base a descansar o tomar sake, pero desde la aparición de Sakura todos se quedan en la base como una gran familia…riendo…sonriendo…discutiendo. Incluso vio a Itachi en su rincón alejado de los demás, con pequeñas sonrisas y un brillo especial en sus ojos. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan cómodo con el ambiente. Además de eso, era graciosa ver como una pequeña muñeca con una cara de felicidad y molestia al mismo tiempo agarraba una parte de su capa y lo obligaba unirse a grupo. Realmente…ellos fueron los bendecidos "Ojala que nunca nos dejes."

"Pero…creo no pertenecer en Akatsuki…incluso sabiendo las verdaderas razones de la existencia de esta organización" dice Sakura.

"Entonces…crees que tu vida esta en Konoha…tu futuro?" Pregunta Natsumi…por lo que esta niega con la cabeza.

"Ni en Akatsuki…ni en Konoha…no se como explicarlo…pero…siento que cualquier lugar donde no se escuche de ninjas estaría bien…aunque…incluso con eso…no es el lugar en donde me gustaría estar para el resto de mi vida…aun estoy buscando la respuesta yo misma." Dice confusa. "Pero no te preocupes no es como si pudiera abandonar todo con esta apariencia…necesito mi cuerpo verdadero para eso…que esta en Konoha…en un coma."

Natsumi se quedo callada. Se había olvidado del cuerpo verdadero de Konoha. Natsumi fue a Konoha hace un poco mas de un mes a ver que pasaba en Konoha con la desaparición de "La brisa rosa de Konoha". No estaban muy preocupados…después de todo no era inusual que una capitana ANBU tan ocupada como ella este desaparecida. Pero…fue a espiar a su base y notaba el aura tan tensa de los subordinados de Sakura. Gracias a un joven de cabellos castaños del clan Inuzuka pudo descubrir que Sakura estaba en un coma en la habitación más protegida del hospital. Por lo que fue a ver y descubrió como era resguardada 24 horas por los ninjas más competentes y confiables de Konoha. La seguridad era muy apretada, pero ella logro entrar en la habitación y vio a una Sakura profundamente dormida. Se había impresionado mucho…saber que el cuerpo de Sakura estaba allí y su alma en Akatsuki. Además como hacia bastante tiempo que no la veía en esa forma…sonrió para sus adentros…realmente, Sakura era una preciosa joya…era una mujer muy hermosa. "Si Itachi la viera ahora…" pensó la rubia

"Sakura, tienes algún apuro de regresar a tu cuerpo?"

"No…la verdad que no, es suficiente tener mi espíritu y estar aquí. Para que quiero mi cuerpo, si ahora tengo un cuerpo que me puede retener a la perfección…además se que no correré peligro ya que estoy siempre en la base y dudo que alguien descubra su paradero." Dice tranquila con lo que Natsumi frunce la ceja.

"Eres rara Sakura. Con tu cuerpo verdadero tienes toda la movilidad que desees, tienes mas cantidad de chakra, mas poder, y sin contar la apariencia que haría a todo hombre normal que te viera un profundo sangrado de nariz" Natsumi se ríe a lo ultimo que dijo. "Incluso podría llegar a decir que enamorarías a Itachi con tu verdadera apariencia y personalidad." Dice Natsumi feliz, Sakura en cambio le da una sonrisa triste con lo que confunde a la rubia.

"Pero si sabe quien soy yo en realidad…no podré seguir actuando de esta manera tan descarada y libre. Tendré todas mis defensas puestas por lo que implicaría esa peligrosa situación. Además si Itachi es capas de amarme…no quiero que sea por mi apariencia como todos los demás…no quiero que sea uno mas del montón…no es lo que necesito…no es lo que quiero. Pero dudo que se enamore de mi…después de conocer mi verdadera personalidad…ya no pensara de mi como la "Genial, perfecta y sexy" kunoichi que el conoció como "La brisa rosa de Konoha." Solo vera a esa niña debil e indefensa que estaba apunto de suicidarse por su hermano." Dice esta casi a las lagrimas por lo que Natsumi quería interrumpir pero esta la calla. "No Natsumi-senpai…el debe seguir viendo a la "Brisa rosa de Konoha" como Haruno Sakura y a Cerezo como un muñeco raro que es el epitome de libertad e imperfección."

"Como sabes que la verdadera tu es lo que tu llamas "Imperfección"? Como puedes saber eso?" dice su senpai seria. "No te hagas una imagen equivocada de ti, la perfección para cada uno es distinta. Incluso debes pensar que la perfección no existe. No te presiones tanto. Sino pregúntale a Deidara."

"Hai…como digas Natsumi-senpai." Dice Sakura con poca convicción.

Después de terminada la conversación notaron como 2 chakras acababan de entrar la base uno de Kisame y el otro de Itachi.

"Esta estupida misión…no pude ver a Chibi por 1 semana y sus clases…digo, su comida…si…eh…eso!!" dice el sujeto azul.

"Hn." Responde su compañero pelinegro cansado de la estupidez y charla de su compañero.

"Mas vale que vallas rápido a tu cuarto, estoy seguro que Chibi te estuvo extrañando haciendo pasar un mal rato a Deidara…sabes como es cuando quiere algo y esta enojada." Dice Kisame con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los dos se dirigen al cuarto de Itachi para darle a Natsumi el pergamino que ella pidió, ya que notaron que allí estaba su líder. Al abrir la puerta Itachi noto como una cosa pequeña, suave y rosa abrazaba su mejilla izquierda como de su vida se tratase. Noto como sentía su mejilla se estaba humedeciendo.

"Waaaah! Ita-kun!! Volviste!! Me tenias preocupada dijiste que llegarías hace 2 horas y mira como llegas! Mojado!" dice "Cerezo" con una cara súper tierna y lagrimas.

La rubia y el azul trataban de contener su risa viendo como el Uchiha estaba siendo regañado por una muñeca de 16cm. Claro que es gracioso! El gran Uchiha siendo R-E-GA-Ñ-A-D-O por la miembro más pequeña que jamás ha existido en Akatsuki. Por otro lado el Uchiha los miraba con una mirada asesina mientras que la pelirrosa se sentó en su sombro mientras apoyaba y acariciaba el pelo de Itachi.

"Vamos no es para tanto, ni siquiera se lastimo…! Mírame a mí, en cambio, yo si muestro rastros de haber estado por lo menos en una guerra. Además estoy mojado también." Dice con buena gana Kisame

"Pero es que tu no eres tan cuidadoso como Ita-kun, además el que estés mojado no importa ya que vienes del clan de los tiburones y el agua cura tus heridas leves." Dice esta con su tono de médica.

"Líder-sama, por que estas en mi habitación?" dice Itachi indiferente mirando a su líder.

"Es que llegue de una misión hace unos minutos y vine a visitar a Cerezo-san ya que siempre esta sola en la habitación cuando están todos en sus respectivas misiones." Itachi asiente y mira a su izquierda a una Sakura que estaba durmiendo. Sin notarlo sus ojos se ablandaron lo que Natsumi y Kisame notaron.

"Agradecería mucho si líder-sama y Kisame salieran de mi habitación ya que necesitaría tener un cambio de ropa. Si necesita algo mas infórmeselo a Kisame" Dice con su mascara intacta como si nada hubiera pasado, lo que hace dudar a los otros dos si lo que vieron hace unos minutos fuera producto de su imaginación. Con lo que estos dos salieron rápidamente, sin antes darle a Itachi un saludo.

Itachi se va al baño a tomarse una ducha caliente, el clima afuera realmente era frió y si no tenia cuidado podría tomar un resfriado y un Uchiha nunca se resfría. Este sale del baño sin remera y con el cabello mojado y suelto. Se quedo viendo la ventana y el gran árbol de Sakura.

"Es como ella…" piensa este y mira de repente a una muñeca que estaba durmiendo en su cama. Tenía una cara de serenidad y felicidad, como si no hubiera ningún problema en el mundo. Itachi se acerca y se sienta suavemente en la cama, sin hacer ruido y nota como la pequeña esta temblando por lo que va a buscar un pedazo de tela de la mesa y se la pone encima.

"Ita-kun…" dice la pelirrosa suspirando en sus sueños.

"Que ser tan peculiar" dice este moviendo una mecha rebelde de su cara inocente y angelical. Este siente una calidez en su frió corazón con solo verla. De repente como dándose cuenta de sus acciones se para rápidamente y va a la ventana con una cara confundida.

"Me estoy volviendo demasiado suave y descarado. Me esta haciendo sentir de nuevo, no es lo quiero…pero a la vez no puedo dejarlo ir tan fácilmente…que es esto? Nunca me he sentido de esta manera…que demonios me pasa." Piensa el Uchiha frustrado y lo único que lo demostraba eran sus ojos.

"Ita-kun…estas bien?" dice este de repente escuchando una suave vos.

Este se da vuelta para ver a una cara preocupada y triste. Esta se acerca a el y se apoya en su cabeza y le toca la frente con la suya, ella estaba ligeramente ruborizada.

"No tienes fiebre pero te veo medio pálido…es mejor que te acuestes después de todo has tenido una misión y no es bueno estar despierto tanto tiempo. Yo te cuidare." Dice esta.

"Hn…no necesito que me cuides." Dice este con su arrogancia de Uchiha. Esta la mira dolida pero lo esconde rápido con una sonrisa.

"Todos necesitamos que nos cuiden una vez en nuestra vida, no todas las cosas las puedes hacer por tu cuenta. Si es porque aun no confías en mi, te prometo por mi honor de medica…solo déjame cuidar de ti." Dice esta suplicante.

"Después…he matado muchas personas hoy." Dice este fríamente mientras recordaba con indiferencia toda la sangre. Sakura lo mira y se le ocurre una fantástica idea.

"Bueno entonces hablemos un poco hasta que te quieras dormir…después de todo no te gusta comer después de una misión…así que filosofemos…toda persona alguna vez en su vida filosofa verdad?" dice esta contenta y el otro solo asiente levemente, después de todo esto es lo que hacían cada vez que el se desvelaba.

"Hmmm…bueno…hmmm…veamos…" esta mueve la cabeza al costado mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla mientras sus ojos estaban pensativos y desorbitados mirando nada en particular. El hombre encuentra la imagen entretenida. "Ya se! Que diferencia a un ninja de un asesino en serie?" dice esta una vez que ellos están sentados en la cama de Itachi.

Itachi se extraña por la pregunta ya que nunca se había puesto a pensar en aquella similitud, aunque era claro que estos tenían más de una cosa en común. Realmente…esta Cerezo hace realmente conversaciones inteligentes, interesantes…pero a la misma vez triviales. Siempre lo sorprendía.

"Tienes que verlo de dos maneras…hay asesinos en serie que tienen unos niveles de inteligencia mas bajo de la persona común y unos mas altos, que los hacen ver normales ante la sociedad. Los primeros mencionados a veces no tienen control de uno mismo y se van desmoronando y descubriéndose a si mismo a medida que pasa el tiempo por su inestabilidad mental. Los segundos tienen el estado mental perfecto, o lo mas perfecto que puede ser una persona con instintos asesinos, saben perfectamente lo que están haciendo y aun así disfrutan matar a alguien." Dice este con una voz indiferente aunque adentro estaba muy interesado.

"Lo dijiste perfecto por ahora Ita-kun, como era de esperarse de Ita-kun!" dice esta feliz y orgullosa de la persona que se enamoro. "Pero aun no me dices que es lo que los diferencian de un ninja."

"La razón mas general de matar a alguien para los asesinos en serie es que se sienten impotentes, fuertes y dominantes cada vez que matan a la persona. En cambio, los ninjas lo hacemos para sobrevivir…así es nuestra vida…somos shinobi." Dice este de lo más calmado.

"Tienes razón Ita-kun…yo también pienso eso pero tenemos que considerar algunos aspectos…no te parece que nosotros también matamos para sentirnos dominantes y bien con nosotros mismos? No te parece que no es solo porque así es como sobrevivimos? No matamos también…por solo respetar el camino del ninja?...si piensas en eso no somos muy diferentes de ellos." Dice con una voz misteriosa y triste. El Uchiha se queda pensando en sus palabras intensamente…

"Aunque no muchos estén dispuestos a admitirlo…nosotros somos un estilo de asesino en serie. No lo decimos en voz alta, pero es verdad. Es acaso que por que somos ninja nos da mas derecho o una excusa para matar a una persona? Todos creemos que si…pero la situación es mas profunda y complicada que eso. Pero aunque queramos cambiar ese hecho…o esa idea. No estamos dispuestos a cambiarla…ser asesino en serie en la vista publica…nos hace mas repulsivos." Dice este con un tono de alguna manera asqueado.

"Acaso somos locos también? Como sabemos que estamos sanos?" dice esta triste. "Tarde o temprano la vida de un ninja te va a volver demente o un objeto sin emociones." En ese momento esta mira a Itachi y todas sus incertidumbres se disipan…realmente…el la hacia sentir tan segura y confiada. No importa esas cosas si tienes a alguien importante que te mantenga los pies en la tierra.

"Somos ninjas…no somos asesinos. Aunque tengamos muchas cosas en común…hay algo que nos dice que no somos iguales a ellos." Dice este mirando a Sakura. De repente mira la hora y nota que han pasado dos horas, este se impresiona…el tiempo pasa realmente rápido cuando estas con Cerezo…digo cuando estas muy enfrascado en una conversación. "Se ve que mantuviste tu palabra de mantenerme ocupado…te debo un favor." Dice este frió y cansado.

Sakura se sonroja como un tomate con su intensa mirada por que realmente se veía muy atractivo con su pelo suelto, sus ojos negros con un brillo especial que no podía descifrar, su pecho (no llevaba su remera) y el brillo de la luna sobre el…era…tan…sexy. Estos se habían quedado en silencio.

"err…si tú lo dices…entonces quiero… un beso tuyo" esta lo dijo con una voz humorística y de broma, pero se ve que el Uchiha la miro sorprendido.

"De acuerdo"

"Que…?" Pero no pudo terminar la oración. Este de repente agarrando a la muñeca y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Este se sorprendió cuando noto que su piel era real y muy suave. Además por primera vez pudo oler su aroma tan delicioso y raro…rosas, jazmín y un olor que no podía descifrar pero que a la vez lo tenia muy grabado en su memoria. Sintió…una aceleración en su corazón y más calor.

Estos se separan y el Uchiha nota divertido como Sakura estaba sin palabras (que era raro) como si estuviera en shock, y muy colorada. Su parte perversa adoraba dejar a las personas sin palabras y sentirse superior.

"Hn…Buenas noches."

Después de 30 minutos esta sale del shock y es como si su mente volviera a trabajar de nuevo.

"_Dios mío…Uchiha Itachi…acaba de besarme en la mejilla." _piensa esta pasándose una mano en dicha mejilla. Esta dándose cuenta de la situación a mano sonríe de manera verdadera. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan viva…tan confundida. **"Muahaha…Ita-kun acaba de besarnos…lo viste Saku-chan? Lo viste?"** _"Si…no fue un sueño verdad? Dime que no…" _**"Claro que no! Aun puedo sentir su aroma en nuestro alrededor y su calidez!!" **_"Me parece que lo de su aroma puede ser por que estemos en su cuarto…"_ **"Tu sabes lo que quiero decir"** _"…" _**"…ves no fue tan mala idea quedarnos aquí, cierto?" **_"No…no fue una mala idea…fue perfecta…pero no sientes que no podemos estar aquí toda nuestra vida?"_ **"De que hablas Saku-chan?"** _"Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo…tu eres yo y puedes sentir ese nudo que tengo en el corazón de que no pertenecemos aquí…" _**"Aunque no lo quiera admitir…lo siento…y mas fuerte que tu ya que soy parte de tu mente. Y tengo un presentimiento…no va a ser bueno."** _"…no debería sorprenderme…de alguna manera siempre lo supe."_ **"No te preocupes todo saldrá bien…estoy contigo…recuerdas? No me iré a ningún lado esta vez…Somos Haruno Sakura."** _"Tienes razón."_ Esta piensa y se acuesta a dormir con una sonrisa en su cara.

Mientras afuera de la habitación se encuentra una rubia de cabello corto y ojos azules, sonriendo felizmente por la relación de esos dos.

"Aunque Itachi no se da cuenta, yo si lo hago. Esta cayendo en la red de Sakura lentamente y enamorándose de ella. Después de todo nunca lo vi actuar de esa manera con una mujer…o persona. Claramente se nota que ella se ha vuelto una persona muy especial para el..." dice Natsumi sonriendo sin parar. Pero de repente pone una cara seria. "Por otra parte…siento como si Sakura nos va ser arrebatada de alguna forma…y va a ser por propia decisión…en ese caso no hay nada que podamos hacer de que la convenza de lo contrario…Se vienen tiempos difíciles para Sakura…el destino no ha hecho mas que enredarte en su camino. El destino es cruel pero a la vez muy compasivo. Yo creo que todo esto esta pasando por una razón. Después de todo aquella persona que se esfuerza y no se rinde, va a recibir algo muy preciado a cambio." Esta pone una cara confundida…realmente todo esto era muy complicado y deprimente…incluso para la líder de Akatsuki. Su mente se va a la cara de un bebe de cabello rubio y ojos celestes.

"Muy pronto Naruto-kun…muy pronto…nos encontraremos…lo presiento…esta marcado en nuestro destino. No voy a morir sin antes verte crecer en un buen hombre, vas a cambiar el mundo querido hermano…y pronto descubrirás que el mundo no es como parece…Konoha no es lo que parece…Ni Akatsuki es lo que parece…" Esta se va con pasos seguros a su oficina a firmar y hacer misiones.

"_**Viene una fuerte tormenta y grandes secretos se revelaran…**_

… _**los dioses arreglaran sus errores y dejaran las cosas como debieron pasar…**_

…_**dos almas unidas por el amor se reencontraran…**_

_**pero al final del día, el destino lo hizo funcionar…"**_

* * *

Gracias por la ardua espera. Estaba esperando que me viniera las palabras exactas para escribir este fic y estoy emocionada por que pronto se acerca el fin.

Y les digo...es algo que no van a imaginar. Voy a ser el fic lo mas bueno posible por las grandes esperas que los hago sufrir.

Realmente pido perdon con las mas sinceras disculpas.

Y bueno esperen el prox capitulo con ansias.

With Love

Wishyuki


End file.
